The Kinky Kitty Kit et autres histoires
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Séries concernant les secrets, fantaisies, fantasmes, fétiches et autres "kink" bien gardés de nos quatre frères tortues préférés TCEST illustration par Lolita Queen
1. Leo: Kinky kitty kit

Il l'avait encore fait ! La brigade des mœurs avait frappé de nouveau! Raph pesta quand il s'aperçut que sa planque où il cachait son alcool et ses cigarettes était vide. Léo, le shérif du repaire, venait d'effectuer une descente et de saisir son stock. Que cela fut l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre était impossible. Maitre Splinter n'entrait pas dans leur chambre, Donnie se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce que faisait Raphael et Mikey n'était pas assez suicidaire pour s'amuser à cacher les relaxants de Raph. Juste Léo était assez un arrogant enfoiré pour le faire. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, ni que Raph soit la première victime du gendarme Léonardo. Léo avait saisi la pipe à eau de Mikey et plusieurs fois des mangas pornographiques. De plus, il lui avait établi un quota de malbouffe. A Donnie, il avait confisqué il ne savait quelle drogue, qui gardait Donnie éveillé des nuits durant, ses hentais et rationné son café.

Ses frères avaient plié l'échine et subi la loi de la prohibition de Léo, mais cet emmerdeur se fourrait les doigts dans l'œil s'il pensait que Raph allait, encore, se laisser faire. Dans le dernier mois, c'était la neuvième fois et Raph devenait dangereusement irrité.

Le dictateur de la pureté étant absent, Raph décida de se venger. Mais tout d'abord, il allait récupérer son bien qui devait être dissimulé sous son matelas ou dans son armoire. Ensuite, en fouillant dans la chambre de Léo, il trouverait peut-être lui aussi quelque chose à utiliser contre Léo pour lui apprendre à ne plus fouiller dans ses affaires.

Il entra, surpris que la porte ne soit même pas verrouillée. Léo était vraiment le pire des prétentieux. Il comptait de toute évidence sur le « respect » que ses frères avaient pour son autorité, pour assurer son intimité. Raph ria tout bas. Il n'était pas un lèche-bottes. C'était trop facile.

La chambre impeccable lui donna envie de simplement foutre le bordel à la recherche de sa bière et de ses cigarettes. Mais il préféra une approche plus subtile. Tout en cherchant ses effets personnels, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait confisquer à Léo. Ses chandelles de méditation ? Son encens ? Son thé ? Son traité de l'art de la guerre ? Le mec devait vraiment se trouver des passe-temps moins ennuyeux ! Léo était si prévisible et insipide, se disait Raph lorsqu'en ouvrant l'armoire de Léo, il trouva tout en bas, une boite, d'un volume assez important.

« Ah ah ! Trouvé ! »

Il ouvrit la boite, se figurant que monsieur le proviseur il gardait ses saisies. Quelle ne fut pas son effarement de ne trouver rien de tel. Dans la boite, il vit premièrement un godemiché bleu. Des entraves, des cordes, du ruban adhésif, un bâillon, des trucs qu'il avait déjà vu dans une revue porno qui donnait des chocs électriques, des anneaux, des dvds aux noms évocateurs comme « Cockminator », du lubrifiant…Raph avait les yeux exorbités. À lequel de ses frères Léo avait raflé cet inventaire de boutique érotique ? Car il n'y avait sous aucune condition la possibilité que cela puisse appartenir à son grand frère. Puis, il vit le costume : tout en lanière de cuir et de métal et en toute lettre, au dos du costume les mots « Master Leo » enlevant ainsi tout doute concernant le propriétaire de cette impressionnante collection. Une immense chaleur envahit Raphael, dont il ne connaissait absolument pas l'origine. Il se convainquit que cela était dû à l'excitation de sa découverte. Il ne pouvait attendre d'en parler à Don et à Mikey, afin de pouvoir se moquer du pur et droit Léo.

« Pourquoi a-t-il tout ça pour commencer ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un partenaire avec qui s'amuser ! Il s'électrocute et s'attache lui-même ? » Raph ricana : il donnerait cher pour voir cela.

Il découvrit en dessous de tout un paquet consciencieusement emballé nommé « Kinky Kitty kit, pour dresser votre minet préféré » Il l'ouvrit et son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. A l'intérieur se trouvait d'autres objets sexuels du même acabit fétichiste. Un masque de chat, des menottes à imprimés félin, un fouet de type chat à neuf queues, et un collier rattaché à une laisse. Ce n'est pas la nature des objets qui troublait Raphael, mais leur couleur. Tout était rouge écarlate. Il referma le tout précipitamment et sorti en trombe, oubliant totalement la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

Raphael fut bien obligé de sortir de sa chambre, quatre heures plus tard, pour passer à table. Il n'avait cessé de se demander si le tout n'était pas seulement une des machinations de Léo ? Un jeu psychologique pour affaiblir le moral de l'adversaire ? Il sentait le collier se resserrer sur son cou, l'empêchant de respirer, alors qu'une poignée de fer tirait sur la laisse, le soumettant, tandis que son frère, derrière lui… Nauséeux, nerveux il renversa son soda une minute après s'être assis. Quand Léo s'offrit pour lui en chercher un autre, il répondit qu'il n'avait pas soif, en évitant le regard de son frère.

-Raph ? Est-ce que tu me boudes pour ta bière et tes cigarettes ? Inutile de les chercher. J'ai tout jeté dans la cuve de réservoir. Je ne sais quand tu vas apprendre ta leçon ! Je ne veux pas de cela ici. La prochaine fois, je vais devoir pousser la punition plus loin, morigéna Léo.

Maté, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Raph hocha la tête. Il venait d'éprouver un tout nouveau respect pour Léonardo et il ne lui désobéirait plus jamais.

La chaleur dans son bas-ventre apparut à nouveau et Raph cligna des yeux, ne parvenant pas à chasser l'image de l'ensemble félin.

Ou peut-être que oui. Juste pour savoir quelle genre de punition avait Léo en tête pour dresser son vilain minet.


	2. Raph: Latin Lover

Un des attributs de chef que Raph enviait à Léo était la possibilité de sortir de leurs sombres égouts nauséabonds et de voir le monde, au-delà même de leur horizon de gratte-ciels familier. Il ne voyait pas par contre, pourquoi Léo seul jouissait de ce privilège. Voyager devait faire de lui un meilleur ninja et un meilleur chef. Léo étant déjà le meilleur, à quoi cela servait-il de bonifier ce qui était déjà sans défaut ? C'était aussi ridicule qu'une soupe poulet et nouilles avec un sceau de saveur améliorée mais qui goûtait exactement la même chose. A quoi bon tenter de changer une recette gagnante ? Léo était revenu du Japon aussi parfait qu'il avait quitté. Hormis un détail, vraiment très agaçant aux oreilles de Raphael. Son grand frère était revenu du Japon avec un accent japonais prononcé, qu'il avait conservé trois longues semaines. À sa grande honte, à chaque fois que son frère ouvrait la bouche, il s'imaginait le sodomiser habillé en écolière japonaise. Il avait blâmé le marathon d'hentais que lui est ses jeunes frères s'étaient tapés durant l'absence du grand censeur. Cela avait joué avec son esprit, c'en était certain. Pourtant ni Don, ni Mikey ne paraissaient troublés par l'élocution de Léo. C'est trois semaines avaient été infernales. Puis, Léo s'était remis à parler normalement et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Raph s'était dit que cela avait dû coïncider avec une poussée hormonale.

Un an plus tard, Splinter avait à nouveau envoyé Léonardo au loin. Raphael, à son grand étonnement, avait trouvé l'absence de Léonardo difficile à supporter. Deux ans plus tard, il était de retour et Raph souhaitant qu'il n'ait jamais quitté la jungle amazonienne. Car Léo était revenu avec un très lourd-et terriblement sensuel-accent espagnol. Raph se retrouva projeté trois ans plus tôt, éprouvant les mêmes chatouillements et frissons que lors de l'épisode japonais, mais il lui semblait que c'était pire au centuple.

Les visions que Raph avait, alors qu'il écoutait assis dans le salon avec sa famille, le long récit de voyage, son cerveau refusait de les traduire en véritables pensées. Ce n'était pas des fantasmes, se répétait Raph, la sueur perlant à son front, tant son corps était crispé pour camoufler son véritable trouble. Cela n'allait durer qu'un temps, se rassura-t-il et Léo perdrait cet accent stupide et tout redeviendrait comme avant, comme la dernière fois.

Lorsque Raph ne comprenait pas un phénomène, la source d'une émotion, ou qu'il n'arrivait pas pleinement à contrôler ce qui le contrariait, la première avenue était la colère. Lorsque Mikey, cet amplificateur d'ennuis, annonça que l'accent exotique de Léo devait plaire aux femmes et qu'il voulait apprendre cette langue. Raph explosa :

-Apprends l'hygiène avant d'apprendre une seconde langue !

Le fait est que, tous se ralliant contre la sanité mentale de Raph, Léonardo ouvrit sa petite école d'espagnol tous les après-midis de 14h à 15h30.

Raph avait beau sortir tous les après-midis, il n'y échappait pas. Léo, bien que peu prolixe de nature, semblait de nature un peu plus bavarde depuis son retour, probablement dû au fait que ses frères lui avaient manqué. De plus, Mikey cassait son espagnol à chaque occasion. Il s'était donné comme mission de commenter dans tes deux langues tout haut tout ce qui faisait à voix haute, ce qui obligeait Léo à corriger sa prononciation à tout propos. Ce qui amena comme conséquence qu'un mois passa et Léo n'avait toujours pas perdu son accent et les nerfs de Raph devenaient de plus en plus à vif chaque jour. Léo avait bien sûr essayé de l'inclure à ses petites leçons, mais Raph s'était montré très réfractaire. De plus, il ignorait si c'était l'effet de son imagination débridée, mais il lui semblait que lorsque Lé s'adressait à lui son accent était encore plus marqué. Léo utilisait parfois des parties de phrases complètes en espagnol, ce qu'il ne faisait pas avec ses autres frères.

Mort de honte, Raph, comme dérivatif, s'était mis à passer plusieurs heures par jours à écouter de la porno hispanique, avec bien entendu des écouteurs afin que tout le repaire ne soit au courant de son nouveau champ d'intérêt pour la culture sud-américaine.

Vint un moment où il dut admettre qu'il éprouvait une sorte de fétiche pour les accents. Mais celui-ci devait être parfait. Les efforts de Mikey et de Donnie étaient pathétiques, alors que tout coulait naturellement des lèvres de jade. Il en était si troublé qu'après ses oreilles, ses yeux commencèrent à noter des détails. La peau de Léo s'était légèrement tannée au soleil et ses yeux étirés étaient devenu du même bleu qu'un lagon de carte postale. Sa démarche était à la fois plus confiante et plus nonchalante, celle du jaguar arpentant son terrain de chasse. Il n'avait même jamais remarqué la langue de Léonardo, mais en prononçant les mots étrangers, le muscle rose, bougeait de façon provocante, titillant Raph qui voulait la caresser de la sienne. La tentation était si forte, que Raph qui n'avait fait qu'éviter son frère depuis son retour, se mit carrément à le fuir.

Un soir que Raph était demeuré encore plus longtemps que d'habitude chez Casey, le « Latin lover » en personne l'attendait.

Léonardo semblait blessé et avec un accent encore plus heurté que d'habitude il commença une litanie qui dans l'esprit enfiévré de Raph ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un qui approchait de l'orgasme. Peut-être écoutait-il trop de porno en lien avec les allers/venues de Léo? Un bon retour aux sources avec du porn américain du genre « Debby does Dallas » serait sûrement mieux pour son équilibre psychologique.

-Raphael, me rompe el corazón…

Cela fit l'effet d'une décharge à Raph. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce qui venait avant ou après, trop hypnotisé par les mouvements labiaux et le son de la voix de Léo. Ce mot, il n'avait aucune idée de sa signification mais, il l'avait entendu dans un de ses vidéos sur Raph n'était pas doué pour la linguistique mais il avait une mémoire auditive. Sensei leur avait assez baratiné les oreilles avec des « yame » et autre. Il pouvait associer un son avec une action…après le mot corazón, les deux amants s'étaient embrassés. Bon, ensuite, un des deux s'était mis allégrement à faire une fellation à l'autre, donc Raphael n'avait aucune idée de l'exacte nature de la demande de Léo. Car pour lui « corazón » sonnait assez bien pour dire « Baise-moi à mort sur le plancher maintenant » ou « embrasse-moi à en perdre le souffle » ou juste un mot d'encouragement du genre « Vas-y bébé, prends-moi jusqu'au fond de ta gorge » …bon « corazón » était beaucoup plus court que toutes ces expressions, mais ce qui était certain était que cela signifiait du sexe. Du sexe fort, sauvage et passionné.

Léo semblait attendre une réponse et Raph, ayant confiance, avec toutes les bonnes références culturelles qu'il avait, en ses connaissances de la langue espagnole, pressa avec insistance ses lèvres sur celle de Léo.

Fier de ses progrès linguistiques, doublement plus méritants que Don et Mikey car il était autodidacte, il s'aperçut que sa traduction devait être exacte car Léo répondait avec ardeur après un moment d'hésitation.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de ravager cette bouche qui le faisait fantasmer depuis un mois, il se recula et fier de lui déclara :

-Tu vois, je n'avais pas besoin de tes ridicules leçons pour me débrouiller.

-Oh, je vois, murmura Léo, tu es un élève très doué pour la langue. Je peux te donner des cours particuliers…pour étudiants avancés. J'ai appris beaucoup, beaucoup de choses dans mes voyages…

Raphael n'avait jamais été un élève enthousiaste. Ce fut pourtant avec la conviction d'un premier de classe à un congrès scientifique, qu'il suivit Léo dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Raph se retrouva courbaturé dans le lit de son frère.

-Raphael, dépêché-toi, nous avons assez paressé

-Léo ? Mais tu parles normalement ?

-Oui, je me suis lassé. Mon expérience est concluante.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai remarqué que lorsque je reviens de voyage, tu demeures conciliant avec moi de façon complètement hors de l'ordinaire. Dès que j'ai perdu mon accent japonais, tu m,as cherché noise comme à l'habitude. Tu sais aussi que Donnie conserve des traces de tout ce que nous téléchargeons sur nos portables, car nous partageons tous nos données. Bref, Donnie a établi une corrélation entre mes retours de voyage et tes intérêts en matière de pornographie. Depuis, mon arrivée, tu as téléchargé plus de cent films gays en espagnol. De même, tu avais fait la même chose quand je suis revenu du Japon, mais pour des films érotiques nippon. Pendant mon absence, c'étaient les films d'Europe de l'est avec des partenaires féminines qui te branchait. Le soir même de mon retour tu changeais de registre avec le film avec « Latins lover ». J'ai voulu voir s'il y avait effectivement un lien entre ma façon de parler, ta soumission et tes intérêts sexuels.

Raph ne disait rien, absolument honteux de cet étalage de sa vie moins privée qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Mais tu sais, que si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour t'avoir à la main, je peux recommencer…continua Léo en reprenant son accent pour embrasser Raph. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qui t'allume, nous pouvons même nous éviter les frais de voyage, continua Léo en prenant un accent slave. Tu sais qu'il existe plus de six milles langues parlés dans le monde, poursuivit Léo avec une prononciation à la française, et encore beaucoup plus d'accents ? Je suis très doué avec ma langue. Au sens propre et figuré. Cela nous laisse un monde de possibilités…


	3. Mikey: Curiosity killed the cat

OTP4 Fisting. DP.

Mikey était une tortue curieuse de nature. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas connaitre les secrets des autres. Même lorsque de toute évidence, ses frères n'avaient rien à cacher, il aimait s'imaginer qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais Mikey avait laissé la curiosité loin derrière lui, maintenant. Désormais, il n'était pas seulement curieux, mais suspicieux. L'atmosphère du repaire avait légèrement changé. Ses frères passaient de plus en plus de temps dans leur chambre, seuls. Au lieu de méditer le soir, Léo se couchait tôt, Raph à la place de faire un tour de moto ou quelque chose d'autrement plus constructif comme se laisser battre à Mortal Kombat par Mikey, se terrait lui aussi. Donnie passait plus de temps dans son labo et les interactions entre ses frères se faisaient plus rare. En fait, Mikey devait admettre qu'il exagérait. Raph sortait encore, Léo méditait également, et Donnie n'était peut-être qu'une heure de plus dans son labo que d'habitude. Il demeurait que tout cela était suspect.

Mikey ne pouvait demeurer avec une interrogation en suspens. C'était physiquement impossible. Il allait exploser. Il ne pouvait rester en dehors du coup. Il DEVAIT savoir. Il ne posa même aucune question. Il savait que de toute façon, ses frères lui répondraient par des banalités du genre « Tout cela n'est que dans ta tête Mikey. Tu joues à trop de jeux vidéo » ou si c'était Raph à qui il s'adressait « Crétin, t'as rien de mieux à faire ? Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre avec tes conneries » Alors, Mikey fit ce qu'il faisait mieux : faire semblant d'être le crétin que Raph s'imaginait qu'il était ou le petit frère innocent et aveugle que de toute évidence Léo et Donnie croyaient.

Son plan fonctionnait en quelques étapes simples.

Premièrement, il se gava courageusement d'oursons en gélatine toute la journée, au vu et su de ses frères.

Ainsi, lorsque Léo donna le signal pour partir en patrouille quelques heures plus tard, l'alibi du mal de ventre de Mikey tenait la route. Il fut donc exempté, après avoir essuyé un sermon de vingt minutes contre sa gourmandise et avoir accepté la punition de Léonardo de faire une heure de méditation le lendemain avec lui.

Après qu'ils furent hors de vue, un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres, il pensa, en poussant la porte de la chambre de l'ainé, que sa gourmandise ne devait pas être le défaut qui devait faire trembler Léonardo à cette heure.

Il fit le tour de la pièce, impeccable et donc ennuyeuse à ses yeux, sans trouver rien de suspect. Il avait tout d'abord ouvert le tiroir de la table de chevet, espérant y trouver un journal intime. Malheureusement, Léonardo n'était pas une tortue à se dévoiler aussi facilement. Il trouva un genre de livre de pensées bouddhiste et un tanto. Rien pour faires les manchettes de la presse mutante, constata-il avec une moue. Mais Mikey n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber au premier revers. Il fouilla sous le matelas de Léo. Sa main rencontra ce qui semblait la surface glacé d'un magazine. Son frère avait-il une revue porno ? Impossible. Cela devait être une édition du collectionneur de Space Heros. En retirant sa main, il constata que c'était une photo vraiment très mal prise de Karai, de toute évidence à l'insu de la kunoichi. C'était tellement pathétique comme secret. De quoi rigoler cinq minutes avec Don et Raph, rien de plus. Il ne désespéra pas, Détective Mikey était sur le point de découvrir une affaire, il en était certain. Son instinct de petit frère lui disait. Il y avait plus qu'un « Karaigate » dans le placard de Léo. Il ouvrit alors l'armoire, ses yeux tombant sur une boite.

-Je le savais !

Mikey ouvrit la boite et sa bouche fit le « 0 » le plus grand que sa mâchoire pouvait se permettre. Il referma la boite. Ce secret était ÉNORME ! Ce secret était génial ! Pendant combien d'années il pourrait se servir de cela comme arme contre Léo, s'il se montrait trop autoritaire ? Oui, tout cela allait directement dans la filière « chantage ultérieur » Il rouvrit la boite, craignant d'avoir mal vu. Il fouilla jusqu'au fond et fit un inventaire mental des quelques objets se trouvant devant lui, chacun ajoutant au délice de Mikey. Il se sentait plus excité qu'un prospecteur ayant trouvé des pépites d'or au Yukon et plus fier que s'il était un journaliste démontrant que les dernières élections présidentielles étaient truquées.

Il ne pouvait garder cela pour lui. Que Léo ait pu se livrer à ces activités en secret était déjà impensable. Puis, Mikey réfléchit : les sangles, martinet et autre jouet sadomasochistes de son frère ne pouvait être pour son propre usage ? Léo devait avoir un partenaire de jeu, mais qui ? Donnie ou Raph ? Aucun des deux ne semblaient plus proche de Léo que l'autre. Mikey caressa le costume de cuir. Si personne ne voulait jouer avec Léo, il voudrait bien lui. Les ordres de son grand frère l'avait toujours fait frissonner.

Il rangea le tout, incertain de l'usage à faire de cette information incroyable. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Léo, à son retour ; « J'ai fouillé dans ta chambre et j'ai vraiment été allumé par ce que j'y ai vu. Attache-moi et fouette -moi, je suis un vilain garnement ? » Cela risquait de mal passer. Mikey sortit de la chambre de Léo pour se glisser dans celle de Raphael.

Fouiller dans la chambre de la tortue colérique était risqué. Raph devenait très territoriale parfois. Sa chambre était plus en désordre que celle de Léo, donc le risque de déplacer un objet était plus élevé. Raph était si certain qu'il était suffisamment intimidant pour que personne ne vienne dans sa chambre que son secret fut bien plus aisé à trouver. Il mordit ses lèvres d'excitation devant sa découverte. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit se trouvait un masque de chat rouge, du lubrifiant, un dildo, une revue pornographique gay et un anneau pénien. Pour qui Raph mettait ce masque et cet anneau ? Léo ? Pourtant les deux semblaient marcher sur des œufs lorsqu'ils s'adressaient l'un à l'autre. De plus cet anneau signifiait que Raphie était un éjaculateur précoce ? Un autre dossier dans la filière chantage ! Il prévoyait beaucoup d'heures de télévision à venir, ayant désormais un argument de poids contre Raph pour s'assurer le contrôle de la télécommande.

Il replaça le tout, se félicitant toujours pour son instinct et se tourna vers le labo de Donnie. Donatello avait bel et bien une chambre, mais, si les souvenirs de Mikey étaient exacts, il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis plus de trois ans. Donc inutile d'y perdre un temps précieux. Mikey pénétra dans le laboratoire avec le sentiment d'un néophyte dans une assemblée de franc-maçon. Dans ce vaste espace, aux milles recoins et regorgeant de machines et d'autres objets fragiles, il ne savait comment opérer efficacement et avec discrétion. Peut-être que les secrets de Donnie se trouvait dans son ordinateur et que Mikey serait bloqué par un mot de passe incroyable comme l'exacte circonférence de la planète Saturne en millimètres ou simplement la date d'anniversaire d'April.

Ce fut dans le dernier tiroir qu'il trouvait le secret de Don. Des œufs vibrants violets, du lubrifiant et un truc qui semblait sortir d'une pâtisserie, pour découper le glaçage. Mikey cette fois-ci ne rigola pas. D'après ce qu'il constatait, chacun de ses frères semblaient éprouver un problème d'ordre sexuel. Les jouets de Don étaient de ceux qui sont utilisés souvent en solo. De même, Raph et Léo ne semblaient pas pleinement épanouis sur le plan sexuel. Le fait de cacher ce qui, selon Mikey, ne devait pas l'être, était un assez bon indicateur de leur malaise. Il sourit avec malice. Il savait quoi faire.

Il prit les jouets de Donnie et les apporta dans la chambre de Léo. Il prit les jouets de Léo et les mis dans la chambre de Raph et il mit les jouets de Raph dans celle de Don. Ah ! C'était parfait ! Ainsi chacun se parlerait !

Il ne pouvait attendre le retour de ses frères.

Ceux-ci rentrèrent vers minuit, mais Mikey « malade » fit semblant de dormir. Sa chambre était entre celle de Raph et Don, alors, il posa son oreille contre le mur qui le séparait de celle de Raph, espérant de tout cœur qu'il trouverait la boîte de Léo et qu'un bruit quelconque témoignerait de sa réaction.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Il entendit l'exclamation étouffée de Raph. Puis, il l'entendit farfouiller dans ces tiroirs. Il s'attendait à une exclamation, mais il n'en fut rien. Il n'entendit plus rien de la nuit dans la chambre de Raphael.

Le lendemain, Mikey se leva tard, ayant mal dormi réellement à cause de son indigestion volontaire. A son grand étonnement, ses frères s'étaient débrouillés pour se nourrir. Don en fait mangeait une simple rôtie et buvait du café noir et Raph avait fait pour Léo et lui des crêpes. Ses frères le saluèrent et agirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mikey était déçu ! Il souhaitait une réaction, mais toute la journée se passa sans qu'il en ait aucune. La seule différence étant que Maitre Splinter décide de passer la nuit chez April, pour une raison inconnue. Le soir venu, Léo l'appela dans sa chambre pour sa punition.

-Mikey, il est 20h. Dans ma mansuétude, je te laisse terminer ta partie de jeu vidéo, mais dans quinze minutes je te veux prêt.

« Geez, les ingrats, moi qui me suis donnés tant de mal », pensa Mikey, se trainant les pieds jusqu'à la chambre de Léo.

Il figea devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. En fait, son cerveau eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'image devant ses yeux, qu'il se retrouva au sol, immobilisé.

-Donnie, Raph, maintenant.

Sous le commandement de Léonardo qui maintenait Mikey, Raph et Donnie l'attachèrent à des sangles qui pendaient du lit, le plastron au matelas.

Mikey, désorienté, jeta les yeux sur Léonardo, qui portait son costume de cuir, son martinet en main.

-Michelangelo. Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

-Bro, je l'ai fait pour vous. Vous devriez être reconnaissants ! Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher, je…

-Nous sommes ici justement pour te prouver notre reconnaissance, Mikey. Nous le ferons chacun notre tour. Quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi, cela sera le tour de Raphie et de de Donnie.

Mikey ouvrit grand les yeux. Il voyait bien que Léonardo ne plaisantait pas. Nonchalamment, Léo glissa un doigt le long des cuisses de Mikey, s'attardant à ce qu'il y avait entre. Ce simple geste mit les nerfs de Michelangelo à vif. Au bout de quelques minutes, les caresses étant sommes toutes assez douces, Mikey recommença à se détendre, puis le martinet claqua.

Mikey cria de surprise :

-Léo !

-Appelle-moi Maître !

L'ordre envoya des frissons le long de la colonne de Mikey. Il n'avait jamais cru être dans le masochisme, mais il y était installé confortablement, ne voulant pas changer de place pour tout l'or du monde. Il regarda alors ses deux autres frères. Donnie et Raph semblaient hypnotisés par le spectacle, leur plastron devenant visiblement trop étroit pour contenir leur membre., alors que les coups de fouet pleuvaient sur lui.

Léo suivit le regard de Mikey et prit une décision :

-Raph, Don. Préparez-le.

Avec obédience, ses deux frères s'exécutèrent. Donnie vida sur lui une quantité notable de lubrifiant, alors que d'un doigt, Raph commença à pénétrer Mikey. Celui-ci se tendit. Merde, il ne croyait pas que ses frères prendraient sa plaisanterie autant au sérieux. Raph l'étirait maintenant de deux doigts et le bout de ses ongles frôlait parfois quelque chose en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

-Il est prêt, Maitre, annonça Raph d'une voix totalement différente.

-Non, il ne l'est pas assez. Mikey est souple. Tu peux faire mieux. Ceci est une punition, Raph, ne l'oublie pas.

Raph dut hocher la tête car désormais toute sa main, fermée en poing, se trouvait dans l'anus de Mikey qui cria sur le coup. La sensation d'être ainsi sur le point de déchirer était aussi insupportable qu'exquise.

-Michelangelo, accepte-tu ta punition au point que nous pouvons te détacher ?

-Oui, répondit Mikey d'une voix étranglée

-Raphael, Donatello, vous pouvez vous vengez. Il est prêt pour vous deux.

Mikey se trouva aussitôt entre ces deux immédiats ainés, qui, profitant de son ouverture, se glissèrent presque simultanément en lui, le prenant comme s'il était le bologne d'un sandwich. Mikey jeta un œil sur Léo, qui admirait d'un œil de maître son tableau, tout en se caressant. Sur stimulé visuellement et tactilement, Mikey n'allait pas tenir, jusqu'à ce que Léo glisse l'anneau de Raph sur son sexe gonflé à bloc.

-Ce n'est pas fini, Mikey, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le respect de la vie privée.

Mikey cligna des yeux, essayant de procéder l'information et il se demanda à nouveau si ses frères étaient vraiment fâchés qu'il ait découvert leur secret.

-Je savais...bien que...il y avait plus...ha! que la photo de Karai...

Raph s'arrêta net entre deux mouvements de va et vient et demanda, choqué:

-Tu caches une photo de Karai?

Léo se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je crois Mikey que nous serions pas trop de trois pour faire taire cette grande bouche qui est la tienne!


	4. Don:DrFeelgood 1

Donnie était un scientifique, mais essentiellement un ingénieur. Bien entendu, quand les services d'un docteur était requis, Donatello se révélait la seule alternative. Administrer un anesthésiant, replacer une épaule disloquée, recoudre un coup de poignard était du ressort du Dr. Don. En fait, tout ce qui était physique, Donnie pouvait se débrouiller, mais ce qu'il n'était pas, c'était un psychologue.

Certes Donnie prêtait une oreille complaisante aux problèmes de ses frères et ne portait jamais de jugement, mais il regrettait de ne pas avoir des capacités plus poussées en santé mentale pour les aider de façon plus efficace. Il prenait régulièrement des notes, depuis la dernière année, sur chacun d'eux, selon leur confidence, les témoignages de ses autres frères ou ses propres observations.

Donnie relisait les notes des trois dossiers de ses frères. Il prit l'orange, celui de son patient au problème le plus évident et le moins dramatique.

 _Problème de concentration, hyperactivité, impulsivité…_ Mikey n'était pas celui qui se plaignait davantage de ses problèmes, mais il avait été plusieurs fois sérieusement blessé ou punis par Sensei et Léo, pour ses problèmes. Donnie, dans les égouts, n'avait pas accès à des médicaments comme du Concerta ou du Ritalin pour aider Mikey. Il n'était pas équipé pour en fabriquer, n'avait pas l'argent pour en acheter et un trop haut sens de la moralité pour en voler (enfin Léo en avait un) Il devait trouver une autre solution, à sa portée, économique et avec des ingrédients qu'il possédait.

Il voulait tant apporter du soutien à Mikey.

Il soupira et pris le second dossier, le rouge, le plus épais.

 _Relations interpersonnelles instables et intenses caractérisées par une alternance entre les extrêmes de l'idéalisation et de la dévalorisation (Ex. Alterne entre Léo est un dieu et un sale connard)_

 _Impulsivité et comportement autodestructeur : (Ex. toxicomanie, conduite dangereuse)_

 _Instabilité affective causée par une réactivité marquée de l'humeur_

 _Sentiments chroniques de vide. (Ex besoin de sensation fortes)_

 _Colères inappropriées et intenses (ex. : sautes d'humeur fréquentes, colère constante, bagarres récurrentes)._

 _Idées passagères de persécution (Ex. Est persuadé que Léo le hait)_

Donnie avait fait ses recherches et il semblait que Raph souffrait du trouble de la personnalité limite. Encore une fois, Donnie vit que l'état de Raphael réclamait une psychothérapie ainsi que des médicaments. Il n'avait ni les compétences, ni les moyens.

La détresse de Raphael l'atteignait en plein cœur. Son mal être était évident à 100 000 miles à la ronde. Comment le soulager avant qu'il devienne…comme Léo.

Avec une boule au fond de la gorge et une main tremblante, Donnie prit le dossier bleu.

Il n'avait pas la force de l'ouvrir. De toute façon, il savait ce que le dossier contenait, qu'il avait noté dans le désordre, affolé de l'état de Léo.

 _-Crise de panique_

 _-Sensation d'étouffement_

 _-Cauchemars_

 _-Palpitation_

 _-Insomnie_

 _-Perte d'appétit_

 _-Attitude crispée_

 _-Irritabilité_

 _-Inquiétude disproportionnée (-Paranoïa)_

 _-Altération des sentiments._

 _-Se sent responsable, croule sous la pression_

 _-Pessimiste_

 _-Perte d'intérêt dans les activités qu'il aimait sauf l'entrainement._

 _-Manque d'estime de soi (doute continuellement)_

 _-Automutilation_

… _._

 _-tentative de suicide_

 _Diagnostic : trouble d'anxiété généralisée et dépression._

Oui, il en était là, et Donnie se sentait responsable. Il était la seule ressource médicale de leur famille et ses frères comptaient sur lui. Ce soir-là, il y a quelques jours, avait été un désastre. Ils étaient dans les locaux du TCRI, car Donnie avait besoin d'une nouvelle centrifugeuse et voulait consulter l'ordinateurs afin d'obtenir une copie des plans des Kraangs. Pendant que Donnie, protégé par Raph, copiait les données sur sa clé USB, Mikey, par étourderie, était tombé, ce qui avait fait du bruit et attiré l'attention des Kraangs sur lui. Léo, n'écoutant que son courage avait volé au-devant, afin de détourner l'attention vers lui. Mikey, dont la mission était d'accrocher la centrifugeuse, ne se souvenait absolument pas pourquoi il était là. Raph voyant Léo en danger oublia lui aussi la mission et lâcha Donnie, à découvert. Il avait été rapidement encerclé de Kraangs et, il avait dû abandonner la clé USB là, trop occupé à se défendre. Finalement, tout le monde avait fini assez sérieusement blessé et chacun blâmant les autres. Léo reprochant à Raph l'abandon de Donnie et Raph reprocha à Mikey son inattention et à Léo son comportement autodestructeur et son manque de compétence pour un chef. Là-dessus Léo avait pointé les propres travers de Raphael et tous deux s'étaient jeté à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Sur le chemin du retour, Mikey avait glissé du toit, distrait par quelque chose, s'accrochant à celui de ses frères qui était le plus près, entrainant ainsi Léo dans sa chute. Mikey, instinctivement avait utilisé la chaine de son nunchaku, mais Léo n'ayant pas cette chance, avait fait une chute de trois étages. Donnie avait dû utiliser toutes ses ressources physiques et verbales pour convaincre Raphael de ne pas mettre Mikey en charpie.

En déshabillant Léo pour l'étendre, afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise, Donnie avait été choqué ainsi que Raphael, des nombreuses coupures sur les poignets de l'aîné. Heureusement, Mikey, distrait, n'avait rien remarqué. Donnie avait pris le parti de remettre les bandages, pour le bien du plus jeune.

Léo s'étant réveillé de sa commotion, il s'était attribué toute la responsabilité de la mésaventure, à l'indignation de Raphael, qui exhorta Léo à ouvrir les yeux, de cesser de protéger les sentiments de Michelangelo et de simplement admettre que Mikey n'était qu'un poids dans leur équipe en plus d'un danger. Mikey avait sangloté et quitté la pièce, Léo avait exigé que Raph s'excuse, Raphael avait refusé, continuant à insister que Léo aurait pu mourir par la faute du benjamin et Léo avait répliqué, sèchement :

-C'est peut-être pour cela que je me suis laissé tomber

Cela avait l'effet absolument incroyable de faire taire Raphael qui n'avait plus adressé la parole à Léo depuis. Le lendemain matin, très tôt, le leader entra dans le labo, afin de demander seulement à Donnie s'il ne pouvait trouver un médicament pour le « problème » de Mikey, car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il craignait que Mikey, de par son étourderie, s'attire de graves ennuis.

Donnie était au supplice. Le « S'il m'arrive quelque chose » avait réduit l'âme de Don en cendres. Il avait promis à Léonardo de trouver une « cure » pour Mikey. Puis, c'était Mikey qui était venu voir Don, en larmes car selon lui, « Raphie » n'allait pas bien du tout. En fait, personne ne savait où il était. Il avait demandé à Donnie s'il ne pouvait donner à Raph de ces pilules du bonheur que les femmes au foyer des roman-savons de Splinter, prenaient, parce que « Raphie » étant très émotionnel, pouvait décider de faire « quelque chose de stupide ». Donnie, sonné, avait promis à Mikey.

Raphael était rentré deux jours plus tard, c'est-à-dire la veille et, bien évidemment, il avait demandé de même à Donnie de faire tout en son pouvoir pour aider « Fearless » qui n'était plus lui-même depuis le départ de Splinter.

Donnie en étant là, les trois dossiers entre ses mains, ne sachant par lequel commencer. Les relations entre ses frères étaient complexes. Le bien-être de chacun dépendant de celui des autres membres de la famille. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être pleinement heureux sans le bien-être des autres. Le cas de Mikey semblait le moins urgent, n'ayant aucune pensée morbide, mais il était peut-être le plus facile. Les progrès de Mikey sortiraient Léo de sa léthargie et diminueraient l'agressivité de Raphael.

Donnie passa la journée à lire tout ce qu'il y avait sur le déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité. Sur tous les sites, soit ils proposaient des merdes homéopathiques ou des médicaments impossibles pour Donnie à se procurer.

Ce fut en dernier recours qu'il cliqua sur un lien qui annonçait

 _ **« Comment j'ai guéri mon mari de son TDAH »**_

La dame en question n'avait absolument aucune compétence médicale, ni même de syntaxe constata Donnie, mais elle communiquait son enthousiasme. Son mari désormais oubliait moins souvent le lait sur le comptoir ou d'aller chercher les enfants après leur partie de balle-molle. C'était absolument un majeur accomplissement, se moqua mentalement Donnie. Il lut la méthode. La femme faisait régulièrement des fellations à son mari quand il jouait à « Halo ». Lorsqu'il avait réussi sa partie, elle poussait la faveur jusqu'à avaler. Donnie cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien lu ce qu'il avait lu ? C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'avait vu de sa vie. Halo était un des jeux préférés de Mikey et une des rares choses sur lequel il pouvait se concentrer. En quoi tenter de le distraire sur la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait focuser pouvait-il l'aider ? Il éclata d'un rire sans joie. Il ignorait s'il avait pris trop de café, mais à bout de nerf, il songea que cela valait la peine d'être essayé. Sans budget, sans ressources chimiques, ses moyens étaient limités, mais il possédait toujours une bouche.

Donnie ne connaissait rien aux fellations. Certes, il connaissait leur existence et avait fantasmé sur le fait d'en recevoir une mais Il n'avait jamais cru à la possibilité d'un acte de cette nature de se produire avec lui dans la même pièce. Surtout pas de lui en donner une. En fait, Donnie, n'avait jamais réfléchi à la sexualité, point, la croyant aussi hors d'atteinte que l'immortalité. Aucun humain ne voulant d'eux, les seuls spécimens de son espèce se trouvait ses propres frères et Don avait eu plus eu à penser à leurs problèmes qu'à leur charme dans les derniers mois. Il n'avait aucun problème à faire une fellation à son cadet, se raisonna-t-il. Mikey avait atteint la majorité sexuelle, n'était pas son frère biologique et Donnie était l'un de ses trois seuls partenaires envisageables. Si cela déplaisait au benjamin, il cesserait. Aucun mal ne pouvait découler de cette petite expérience inoffensive. Après tout, cela avait fonctionné pour Shella, San Antonio, Texas. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'étude sur le sujet, sur les parties les plus sensibles et regardé quelques vidéos pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, il mit son sarrau, pour avoir l'air plus sérieux et appela Mikey.

Il expliqua au plus jeune qu'il allait entreprendre une thérapie comportementale avec rétroactions sous forme de récompenses. Il installa le jeu de Mikey sur la télévision du labo et glissa à genoux, sous les yeux surpris de Michelangelo.

-Tu dois me laisser faire, c'est expérimental, mais une grande scientifique du Texas a établi une corrélation entre le plaisir oral et la concentration. Mikey, tu sais bien entendu, ce que c'est un orgasme ?

Mikey hocha la tête, trop éberlué pour répondre.

-Bien, tu fais un tableau de Halo. Tu dois le réussir, malgré la stimulation que je te donne. Je ne crois pas que tu seras aujourd'hui à la fois capable de réussir le tableau et de retenir ton orgasme, mais essayons.

Mikey prit la manette de contrôle de son jeu pour débuter sa partie et Donnie commença à lécher l'ouverture dans le bas de son plastron. Tout le corps de Michelangelo se tendit d'anticipation.

-Mikey, j'ai à peine commencé. Relaxe-toi.

-Je ne sais pas, Don, tu es mon frère et je…ça me gêne.

-Appelle-moi docteur et agis comme si c'était un véritable rendez-vous médical. Je suis ton thérapeute, pas ton frère. Quand j'ai mon sarrau et mes lunettes, je suis en mode docteur, d'accord ?

Mikey, crispé, se mordant les lèvres et fixant désespérément l'écran de télévision comme si le salut pouvait en sortir, hocha la tête.

Au bout de quelques instants, le membre déjà dressé de Michelangelo était sorti. Résolument, mais avec douceur, Donnie le prit en bouche, essayant de rendre l'expérience le plus agréable possible pour son frère tendu.

Mikey gémit :

-Ahhhh docteur….

Cela chatouilla le bas-ventre de Donatello, qui étrangement allumé, mit plus de conviction dans sa succion.

Mikey, tenant toujours sa manette, agrippa à deux mains la tête de Donnie et donnant de légers coups de bassin.

Malgré la chaleur qui commençait à monter en lui, contre son gré, Donatello se rappela son rôle et leva la tête vers son jeune-frère

-M. Hamato, concentrez-vous. Si vous résistez au traitement, je devrais cessez.

Les yeux embués par le plaisir, se mordant toujours les lèvres, Mikey en frissonnant regarda avec reluctance son jeu.

-Vous n'atteindrez l'orgasme que lorsque votre tableau sera terminé, est-ce clair ? Si vous mourrez au cours de la partie, j'arrête. Si vous terminé avec succès le tableau, j'avalerai.

Mikey jeta des yeux exorbités sur Donnie. Puis, son visage prit une expression résolue, absolument hors de son caractère.

Pour aider Mikey a tout de même atteindre son objectif, car une mission à Halo durait environ trente minutes et c'était après tout sa première fellation, Don alterna ses mouvements. Il suça, lécha, mordilla, à un rythme différent, ou parfois, pour reposer sa mâchoire endolorie, n'utilisa que son poignet.

Don regarda son frère, dont la sueur coulait à grosses gouttes. Jamais son benjamin n'avait mis autant d'efforts dans quelque chose. A sa grande surprise, lui-même était tellement allumé que si Mikey se faisait tuer à Halo, il ne croyait même pas être capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Donnie tritura son propre sexe gonflé sous son sarrau. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps lui allait tenir.

Mikey termina le tableau avec un soupir de soulagement et laissa tomber la manette de contrôle pour appuyer ses mains derrière la tête de Donnie.

-Ah Docteur, ça vient…

Donnie, après trois jours dans la Vallée de la mort, n'aurait pas bu avec autant de plaisir un gallon d'eau fraiche. Il jouit au même instant.

Lorsque cela fut terminé, il tenta de calmer sa respiration et de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix en lavant ses mains.

-M. Hamato, vous avez très bien répondu au traitement. Je suis fier de vos efforts.

Mikey, incertain, à bout de souffle et encore rose d'émotion, balbutia :

-Je suis guéri ? Je ne ferai plus foirer les missions ?

-Non, ce traitement est à long échéance. Pour voir des résultats, il faut parfois attendre des semaines.

-Heu, donc…nous allons recommencer ?

-Bien évidemment, les résultats ne sont pas assez concluants. Nous allons devoir augmenter la dose de stimulation graduellement. A moins que vous vous opposiez au traitement ?

Mikey secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Une semaine plus tard, Donnie annonçait fièrement à Léo et Raph que Mikey avait augmenté de trente points son résultats au test de concentration qui lui faisait passer deux fois par année et qui, dans les derniers deux ans, n'avait cessé de descendre.

Léo sourit et remercia Donnie de ses bons soins. Raph demeura fermé, n'ayant qu'un vague geste de la main.

Donnie fronça les sourcils. Il savait qui serait son prochain patient, Léo semblant un peu réconforté et donc moins à risque. Mais tout d'abord, il allait envoyer un courriel à Shella, Texas.


	5. Dr Feelgood 2

Donnie relut le courriel qu'il avait reçu. C'était en fait la cinquième fois qui le lisait, mais il ne pouvait y croire.

 _Cher Donnie,_

 _Ton frère a 17 ans et pas de petite amie. Il a seulement besoin de tirer un coup. Oublie les noms savants de maladie : ce n'est que de la frustration sexuelle. Tu sais que j'ai désormais ma propre boutique de jouets érotiques en ligne ?_

 _Bise,_

 _Shella_

Donnie se sermonna mentalement : Était-il vraiment en train d'écouter les conseils d'une nymphomane texane quelconque en vue de soigner ses frères ? Ok, cela avait fonctionné pour Mikey, mais le problème de Michelangelo était bénin à côté de ceux de Raphael. Son ainé immédiat était encore rentré, complètement bourré hier. Depuis « l'incident du TCRI », il était rarement à jeun et évitait Léo comme la peste, rajoutant encore une couche à la tension qui régnait entre eux. Léo l'attendait de pieds ferme, faisant uniquement semblant d'écouter un film avec ses cadets. Donnie avait beau tenté de raisonner Léo, expliquant qu'un argument avec Raphael, dans cet état ne pouvait que mal finir, Léo, tout en mode « Fearless Leader » était passé outre. Raphael détestait quand Léonardo le sermonnait et son niveau d'intoxication le rendrait encore moins patient qu'à l'habitude.

-Raphael ! Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Tu n'arrives plus à contrôler ta consommation ! Quel exemple es-tu pour nos plus jeunes frères ? Surtout Michelangelo ! Tu vas finir par te tuer à ce rythme-là !

Raphael, dont le visage avait pris les traits d'abord de l'exaspération puis de la haine, avait persiflé :

-Et alors ? Tu peux te foutre en l'air et pas moi ?

En poussant un couinement de terreur, Mikey s'était rapproché de Donnie. Léo et Raph avaient à nouveau roulé sur le plancher, se mordant, se frappant avec une rage complétement incontrôlable. Donnie n'avait jamais vu un combat aussi violent entre eux et après avoir bordé et rassuré Mikey, il avait demandé conseil à Shella. Aussi ridicule que cela pouvait être.

Donnie se mordait les doigts. Il ne croyait pas que la frustration sexuelle pouvait expliquer ce tsunami de violence autodestructeur qu'était Raphael. De plus, il devait l'admettre, il en avait peur, maintenant. Mikey, pur, innocent et confiant, s'était laissé faire. Mais, Raphael était d'un cuir beaucoup moins souple. C'était un loup alpha solitaire. Un geste de trop et Donnie se ferait casser la figure. Il n'avait pas le courage de lion de Léo, qui, se moquant des coups, affrontait quotidiennement le déferlement de rage de leur frère. D'ailleurs juste le faire asseoir dans le labo serait ardu. Raphael n'écoutait et n'obéissait à personne. Léonardo avait parfois été un levier pour faire bouger Raphael, seul être dont il acceptait parfois, des directions, mais les deux frères ne se parlaient plus. Donnie connaissait les travers et points faibles de ses frères. Raphael était compétitif, adorant être le meilleur. Que Léo l'admette était le comble de la félicité pour Raph, adorant humilier son ainé. Les rares moment ou Raph rigolait avec sincérité c'était lorsque les plus jeunes se moquaient de leur grand frère. Par contre, cela ne devait pas être trop méchant. Malgré son irascibilité, Raphael demeurait un farouche protecteur de son frère et avait deux ou trois frappé Mikey qui avait plaisanté trop vertement au sujet du leader en bleu.

Donnie s'arma de courage et frappa à la porte.

-Va te faire foutre, Léo, je ne veux pas te parler.

-Ce n'est pas Léo, ni lui qui m'envoie. Enfin, pas directement. Léonardo et moi avons fait un pari concernant Mikey et toi.

-Pfft. Qu'est-ce que Fearless croit que ce retardé peut faire mieux que moi ?

Donnie entra, regardant Raphael qui, d'un pied balançait son hamac en regardant le plafond avec amertume.

-En fait, c'est exactement le contraire, Raph. Léo croit que tu auras de meilleurs résultats que Mikey.

Raphael, méfiant se redressa de son hamac. « Ah ah ! Le poisson est ferré » pensa Donnie.

-Tu vois, je traite Mikey depuis deux semaines. Il s'est amélioré de façon considérable. Sa moyenne, lors de mes tests de concentration, tournent entre 60 et 65 %. C'est peu, mais il atteignait à peine 30% il y a quelques mois. Qu'il progresse un peu encore et nous pourrons retourner en mission. Léo accepte de retourner à la surface avec lui lorsque Mikey obtiendra 75%. Par contre, il veut que tu aies un résultat de 75% également lors de nos simulations de gestion de colère. Il prétend que tu attendras cet objectif avant Mikey. Ton dernier résultat, il y a 18 mois, tu étais à 15%. et la dernière fois, tu m'as frappé avant la première question. Donc, Mikey étant déjà à 60%, je crois qu'il a plus de chance de gagner que toi.

-Fearless croit vraiment que je peux gagner ?

-Bien entendu. Il a beaucoup foi en toi.

-Et quel est l'enjeu de pari ?

-Léo recommencera les patrouilles avec le gagnant seulement. Si c'est Mikey qui gagne, Léo a promis de me raconter tous ses fantaisies sexuelles. Tu imagines qu'il doit y avoir matière à rigoler.

Raph secoua la tête :

-Fearless n'a pas de fantasmes. Tu t'es fait rouler. Mais bon, aller à la surface sans Mikey ou toi pour me ralentir sonne bien à mes oreilles. Alors, quel est ce traitement ?

-Une thérapie comportementale avec rétroactions sous forme de récompenses.

Raph haussa les épaules et suivit. Donnie mit son sarreau et ses lunettes :

-Bien. M. Hamato. Je suis le Dr Donald FeelGood. Ma collègue du Texas m'a envoyé votre dossier. Ayant choisi un cas semblable au votre comme sujet de thèse, elle a pensé à moi. Votre frère aîné est mort d'inquiétude pour vous et m'a supplié de vous guérir.

Raphael, les yeux ronds devant cette mascarade, si étrangère au sérieux habituel de Donnie, était trop estomaqué pour protester.

-Bien. La première étape va constituer à vous détendre. Vous allez penser à quelque chose qui vous rend heureux.

-Y a rien Donnie

-Ne soyez pas ridicule. Et appelez-moi Docteur. Pensez à quelque chose de simple comme une couleur. Une couleur apaisante. Remplissez votre esprit de cette couleur

Raphael ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir exaspéré. Mais, il devait suivre la consigne car il sembla plus calme.

-Maintenant, M. Hamato. Parlez-moi de tout ce qui vous apporte de la frustration. Par contre, conservez la couleur apaisante dans votre tête. Il se peut que je vous touche. Vous comprenez, je suis un Docteur, j'ai besoin de collecter des données sur vos réactions physiologiques. Votre grand frère compte sur votre pleine collaboration à ce traitement. Allez-y, dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Si j'ai besoin de précision, je vous le demanderai. Mais restez zen. Quelle est la couleur que vous voyez?

-Bleu.

-Bon, focusez sur le bleu et commencez. Qu'est-ce qui contribue à votre rage ?

-Mon frère est un imbécile.

-Lequel ?

En posant sa question, d'une voix nonchalante, Donnie caressait machinalement le plastron de Raphael.

Raph ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, le regard plein de questions.

-M. Hamato, puisque vous ne pouvez suivre une simple consigne comme fermer les yeux, je vais devoir vous les bandez.

Donnie justement, avait sous la main le panier de lessive. C'était sa responsabilité cette semaine et il avait été trop préoccupé, pour la faire, gardant le panier près, comme pense-bête. Il prit un bandana appartenant à Léo et le noua à l'envers sur les yeux de Raphael.

-Ainsi, ouverts ou fermés, vous verrez du bleu. Recommençons. Vous parliez de quel frère ?

La voix de Raph, résonna, légèrement différente :

-Ils sont tous des imbéciles, mais Léo est le pire.

-Bien, parlez-moi de lui.

Donnie, ayant plus d'expérience qu'avec son premier patient, s'enhardit à aller plus vite, son instinct lui disant que Raph n'était pas une tortue à préliminaires. Il lécha l'ouverture du plastron

-Il est ennuyeux. Il ne fait pas attention à lui, continua Raph, la voix chevrotante.

Le sexe incroyablement monstrueux par la grosseur de Raphael sorti et Don, les yeux ronds, se demanda comment il pourrait mettre un tel mastodonte dans sa douche. Précautionneusement, il donna des coups de langue, se demandant encore comment il pourrait mener à terme cet entretien médical. Certes, Donnie avait bien pensé que Raphael avait besoin d'un traitement beaucoup plus poussé et s'était préparé en conséquence, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre à passer aussi rapidement à l'étape suivante.

Raphael continuait à blablater de façon éperdue sur Léo, sa stupidité, son incompétence, etc.

Donnie trouvait le sujet stérile. Raph depuis au moins les huit dernières années entretenait une guerre à finir avec Léonardo. Donnie essaya d'orienter autrement les confidences de Raph.

-Le fait de ne pas avoir de petite amie est-il douloureux pour vous ?

Raphael demeura un instant sans répondre. Don, profitant de son immobilité, essaya de le prendre davantage en bouche, mais il était impossible, à moins de se perforer l'œsophage qu'il arrive à le prendre complétement.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'une petite amie, demanda Raphael d'une voix sourde.

-Vous défoulez de toute cette énergie sexuelle qui émane de vous. Imaginez-moi en partenaire consentant. Que ferez-vous ?

Don regretta sa question un bref instant quand les deux mains de Raphael poussèrent la tête de Donatello afin qu'il prenne son membre entièrement. La première pensée rationnelle de Donnie fut : « la peau humaine est vraiment un composé extraordinaire pour s'étirer ainsi sans déchirer ». Puis, les coups de bassin rythmiques de Raphael voilèrent sa raison sous un manteau de lubricité. Raphael baisait littéralement Donnie par la bouche, inondant le peu d'espace vide qui y demeurait d'un fluide amer et salé. Don, malgré son intense excitation allait étouffer si Raph jouissait dans sa bouche, il en était certain.

Il se retira.

« Bien, excellente réponse ». Puisque vous n'êtes pas pleinement défoulé, nous allons passer à la seconde partie.

Donnie s'assit sur sa table de travail et ouvrit le lubrifiant qu'il avait placé là en prévision de cette visite médicale.

Il se prépara lui-même, comme il l'avait vu faire, guida Raphael, toujours aveuglé, en lui et se prépara à la chevauchée du siècle.

Raph grogna tout son saoul, bougeant les reins à une cadence endiablée. Jamais Don avait pensé que souffrir pouvait être aussi addictif. Donnie avait déjà jouit deux fois, sans presque se toucher lui-même, lorsque Raph se vida enfin en lui.

Donnie se leva, se lava, remit ses lunettes, rajusta son sarrau, enleva le bandeau de son frère et demanda :

-M. Hamato. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

Raph tourna des yeux presque affolés, mais il semblait plus calme et inoffensif qu'il l'avait été dans les dernières années.

-Euh, je crois. Donc, mon score a augmenté de combien de points ?

-Le traitement a donné des meilleurs résultats qu'escomptés. Je dirai 55%.

-Wooo! Dans tes dents, Mikey ! Tu vas le dire à Léo, hein ? Je veux dire, tu vas lui dire pour ma note ?

-Oui, le reste est strictement confidentiel, le rassura Donatello. Je suis lié au secret professionnel. Donc, ma prescription est que vous venez me voir trois fois semaines. Par contre, si vous sentez une rechute, inutile d'attendre le prochain rendez-vous. Venez me voir à la clinique.

Raph ouvrit encore ses yeux verts de façon démesurée, mais répondit simplement :

-Oui, Docteur.

C'était la première fois en près de dix ans que Raph lui parlait d'un ton respectueux.

Merde, est-ce qu'il pouvait nominer Shella pour un doctorat honorifique ?


	6. Dr Feelgood 3

_Chère Shella,_

 _Oui, c'est encore moi, Donnie. Je voulais te remercier pour ton aide. Malheureusement ici, je ne saurai dire si la situation s'est améliorée. Bon. Mon frère Raphael a une petite amie, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils ont des relations sexuelles complètes assez fréquemment…_

Cela faisait plus de dix fois que Don recommençait son message. Il ne voulait pas harceler Shella qui entre ses ventes de lubrifiants à saveur de fraise et sa quête pour découvrir son point G (oui, elle en avait parlé à Donnie, ils en étaient à ce point d'intimité, il faut croire) avait sûrement mieux à faire que de psychanalyser les frères Hamato à l'autre bout du pays.

Il soupira et effaça à nouveau. Oui, Raphael avait des relations sexuelles complètes assez fréquemment avec sa petite amie…qui était en fait, lui Donnie, son frère, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait donner ce détail à Shella. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une femme porté à juger autrui, puisqu'elle avait expliqué à Donnie que le vente d'accessoires infantiles pour adultes étaient en progression, tendance qu'elle avait prévue déjà en 2003, mais Donatello ne préférait pas prendre de risque.

Bref, Raph baisait sauvagement Donnie le mardi, jeudi, samedi et le dimanche. Ce n'est pas tant que Donatello s'en plaignait. Raph était ardent et la satisfaction physique était au rendez-vous. Non, ce qui ennuyait Donnie était que Raphael, bien que beaucoup moins violent ne semblait pas plus heureux. Il buvait et sortait moins, mais de colérique, il n'était devenu que sombre. Le fait est que Raph n'avait pas l'air satisfait. Calmé, mais non comblé. Après description du type de relation sexuelle que Raph avait avec Lisa, sa petite amie, Shella avait parlé avec autant de naturel que du prix des pommes de terre, que sans doute Raphael était un adepte du sado-masochiste. Elle lui avait proposé divers objets, lui offrant même un rabais de 15% et la livraison gratuite en 48 heures. Donnie, se disant que contrairement à des médicaments, un martinet avec une durée de vie qui se comptait en années, avait cru à un bon investissement et avait fait confiance à Shella pour lui constituer un panier de joujoux. L'excitation de Raph avait durée une semaine, sans plus. En plus, un ensemble, nommée le « Kinky Kitty Kit » avait subi les moqueries de Raphael, qui avait décrété que c'était la chose la moins sexy au monde et qu'il ne baiserait jamais personne affublée de cette horreur de mauvais goût.

Il en avait parlé à Shella, déçu, ayant tout de même usé pour ces jouets, près de 300$ de ses économies, qui avait simplement répondu que la copine de Raph était peut-être un mauvais coup, affirmation que Donnie avait balayé du revers de la main en grinçant des dents. Raph n'avait pas à faire le difficile, n'ayant que trois partenaires potentiels et aucune expérience.

Peut-être devait-il plutôt se concentrer sur Michelangelo et Léonardo. Mikey venait à ses rendez-vous tous les lundis, mercredis, vendredi et le dimanche, qu'il partageait avec Raphael. Donnie, beaucoup moins rapidement qu'avec Raphael était passé à l'étape supérieure aussi avec Mikey, excepté qu'il variait les rôles. Son benjamin avait beaucoup d'énergie et ses rendez-vous durait plus longtemps que ceux de Raphael, car souvent, il parlait avec Donnie ce que Raph faisait peu. Par contre, Donnie avait remarqué que Mikey devenait agité, surtout les journées de thérapies de Raphael. Son insouciante joie de vivre s'assombrissait parfois, et Donnie vivant sous le ciel ombrageux de ses trois frères virait à l'aigre lui aussi.

Il avait parlé de Léo à Shella, espérant de toute son âme qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas encore un conseil d'ordre sexuel. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait moins Léo, le trouvait moins attirant ou quoique ce soit. Au contraire, la personnalité calme et dévouée du leader, son charisme, sa peau de jade, ses magnifiques yeux bleus taillés en amande si mystérieux et son allure racée étaient des points à sa faveur. Mais le fait est que Léonardo n'était pas du tout de la même pâte que ses frères. Il était trop spirituellement élevé pour qu'une fellation le soulage de sa détresse émotionnelle. Donnie regretta de ne pas avoir investi le 300$ d'objets érotiques plutôt pour s'équiper chimiquement et produire du Prozac pour Léo. Raphael, les rares fois qu'il parlait, demandait à Donnie des nouvelles de Léonardo, particulièrement si de nouvelles cicatrices étaient apparues. Comme si Don pouvait le savoir ? Il n'était pas Big Brother avec des caméras partout dans le repaire. Léonardo était très rusé et discret. S'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache, c'était impossible. Mikey faisait la même demande ou presque, disant que Raphie et Léo étaient tristes de ne plus se parler. Donnie avait rétorquer que c'était mieux qu'ils s'ignorent qu'ils s'étripent, mais Mikey n'était pas de cet avis et avait demandé à Donnie de soigner Léo. Comme si c'était aussi facile à faire qu'à dire. Il ne savait même pas quel genre de traitement proposer ! De plus, Léonardo ne voulait pas des soins de Donnie, réclamant plutôt qu'il s'occupe des plus jeunes et qu'il s'épargne aussi. Don avouait être assez au bout du rouleau. Il avait une vie sexuelle totalement déjantée avec deux de ses frères, mais tout lui semblait…vide.

Pour le cas de Léo, Shella ne pouvait lui être d'aucune aide. Il était un être infiniment trop complexe et sérieux pour qu'une cougar de 45 ans, propriétaire d'une boutique érotique en ligne, dont la principale préoccupation de la semaine était de savoir si oui ou non elle se ferait percer le clitoris, et qui lui avait envoyé le matin-même un selfie d'elle, mangeant des pâtes alimentaires en forme de pénis, puisse savoir comment l'aider.

Il soupira et essaya de nouveau.

 _Chère Shella,_

 _Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas te parler de Raph ou de Mikey, je veux te parler de mon grand frère Léo. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été sérieux, responsable et dévoué. Notre père se reposait beaucoup sur lui, car il était le seul qui avait les épaules pour nous tenir, mes frères et moi, dans le droit chemin. Léo ne l'a pas eu facile, surtout avec mon frère Raph. Ils sont comme chiens et chats. Pour faire une histoire courte, il est arrivé malheur à notre père. Il est mort en présence de Léo et il se sent responsable. De plus, comme tu le sais, cela ne va pas bien ici et Léonardo se sent obligé d'assurer notre bonheur et notre survie. Mais comment peut-il le faire quand lui-même ne va pas bien ! Il a 17 ans et cherche assez régulièrement à se blesser, tout en nous surveillant jalousement pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien à nous. Je sais Shella, que tu as beaucoup de vécu, donc peut-être peux-tu me dire quoi faire pour le soulager. Il croule sous la pression et je crois que mon frère Raphael, malgré sa hargne à son endroit, s'en ressent beaucoup, malgré tous les efforts de sa petite amie, Lisa. Mon frère Mikey en a perdu toute sa joie de vivre et ne fait plus d'efforts que pour faire sourire Léo, en dehors de ses rendez-vous médicaux, où selon ce que son docteur a dit, il a une bonne attitude. Léo ne veut pas que je m'occupe de lui, car j'ai trop à faire avec mes frères et il veut que je me repose. Lui par contre, ne dort pratiquement jamais. Il erre dans notre appartement, médite ou s'entraîne. J'ai calculé qu'il mange désormais l'équivalent d'une tasse et ½ de riz blanc par jour et quatre tasses de thé vert. Rien de plus. Raph a eu sa première vraie crise de colère hier, car il a voulu forcer Léo à manger et lui a mis une assiette devant lui. Au bout de quelques minutes d'altercations, l'assiette avait volé en éclats sur le mur et ils se battaient. Mikey était terrifié. Nous n'essayons même plus de les séparer. C'est ainsi que j'ai perdu une dent. Nous avons attendus, à l'abri, que l'orage se passe. Lorsqu'ils se sont enfin séparés, Léo s'est entrainé près de trois heures d'affiliés. Il n'avait pas terminé quand nous nous sommes couchés et le lendemain, nous l'avons retrouvé endormi sur le plancher de la salle d'entrainement. Mes deux frères me harcèlent pour que j'apporte une solution. Le voir se faire souffrir ainsi me brise également le cœur._

 _Le sexe ne fonctionnera pas. Il est en mode chef de famille 24/24 et je ne crois même pas que la pensée de se masturber lui soit déjà venue. Donc, j'aurai besoin d'un vrai conseil, car notre famille tombe en miette puisque notre pilier central n'est pas solide. J'ai lu sur les Omegas3, qu'en penses-tu ? Cela améliore l'humeur et diminue le stress. As-tu déjà essayé ?_

 _Merci à toi, Donnie._

Donnie soupira et appuya sur envoyer. Nous étions vendredi. Le sexe avec Michelangelo avait été différent. Une fois, terminé, Donnie avait demandé à son benjamin, pourquoi il semblait préoccupé.

-Quel genre de traitement reçoit Raphie ? Le même que moi ?

Donnie ferma les yeux et enlever ses lunettes, abandonnant son jeu de docteur : ce n'était pas la première fois que le plus jeune posai cette question.

-Mikey, c'est confidentiel. Mais si cela te rassure, ce n'est pas le même, tout à fait.

-Tu sais que je vois les marques de ses doigts sur tes hanches ? Ne dis pas que se sont mes mains qui les ont faites ! Je sais que non.

-Mikey…

-Il te fait mal ! Tu ne peux pas gérer seul Raph ! Seul Léo le peut !

-Et bien, tu as vu Léo ? Tu crois qu'il peut désormais ?

Les deux se turent. Donatello faisait référence aux évènements de la veille.

Raph, durant sa thérapie, mais cela Mikey l'ignorait, avait repoussé le sexe.

-Ou en sont mes progrès ?

Étonné, Donnie avait ouvert grands les yeux et puis avait compris : Raph voulait connaitre son pointage afin de savoir s'il avait gagné. Donc, tout ce temps avait-il eu plus leurs yeux sur ce score ou défouler ses pulsions sexuelles ?

-Oui, tu es justement à 75%

Raph avait ordonné qu'il le dise immédiatement à Léo et l'avait suivi. Donnie était au supplice. Il avait oublié d'informer Léo des enjeux de ce pari imaginaire. Si Raphael apprenait qu'il baisait son cadet « inutilement », car il en semblait en éprouver qu'un soulagement très momentané, Donnie se ferait casser plus qu'une dent.

Miraculeusement, Léo, de plus en plus détaché de tout, hocha la tête, sourit tristement à Raphael et le félicita de ses efforts.

-Donc, Donnie, que dois-tu donner à Léo en échange ? Si c'est tes fantaisies sexuelles, dis-le-moi, je vais sortir d'ici.

-Non, Léo ne voulait rien.

Étrangement, la perspective de sortir seul avec l'ainé avait fait sourire le second et Léo, devait cette démonstration de joie sincère, s'était échauffé aussi. Donnie avait souhaité une soirée calme, à lire aux côtés de son benjamin. Malheureusement, à peine une heure après leur départ, Raph était revenu portant Léo, évanoui.

Donnie, alarmé, avait étendu Léo sur le divan, pour prendre ses signes vitaux. Les deux autres avaient exigés des explications.

-inanition et épuisement.

Raphael frénétiquement avait défait les bandages de Léo pour découvrir les poignets si lacérés que Raph, qui ne pleurait jamais, s'était détourné pour cacher ses larmes, Mikey était devenu hystérique et Don s'était senti au bord du malaise physique.

-Mikey, repris plus doucement Donnie. Je vais bien. Je vais diminuer les rendez-vous de Raphael. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le résultat escompté. Je vais m'occuper de Léo, dès que j'aurai figuré comment.

En fait, Donnie attendait avec impatience la réponse de Shella. Le lendemain matin, samedi, il avait reçu un nouveau courriel.

 _Cher Donnie,_

 _Je suis étonnée d'apprendre que le comportement de Raphael pose toujours problèmes, c'est certainement que sa copine Lisa ne doit pas être très douée !_

 _De toute évidence ton frère Léo a refoulé tous ces désirs sexuels parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, surtout si ton père comptait sur lui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont inexistants. Dis-toi bien une chose : le sexe fonctionne toujours. Avec la mort de ton père, aucuns d'entre vous ne devez avoir la tête à ça, ce qui explique pourquoi tes trois frères manifestes des signes évidents de frustrations sexuelles... Tu sais déjà ce que je pense des Omegas3 et autres placebos en tous genre, c'est inutile. Oublie ça. Il faut quelque chose de bien plus fort pour lui, si tu dis qu'il cherche à se blesser et ne veut plus se nourrir, c'est qu'il y a plus qu'un simple problème de stress à régler._

 _Il faudrait qu'il puisse renouer avec son corps et qu'il se construise une vie sexuelle, ça lui permettrait d'être beaucoup plus épanoui. Fais venir une masseuse (j'ai de très bonnes huiles de massages sur mon site, si tu es intéressé) ! Ou alors offre lui carrément un sex toy, au début il sera choqué, mais crois-moi, tôt ou tard ces désirs referont surface et il voudra s'en servir, LOL._

 _Bise,  
Shella_

Cela avait tout pris à Donnie pour terminer de lire le message. Comment ça, Lisa pas douée ? Et qu'il soit damné s'il mettait un autre sou pour acheter les stupidités de cette femme ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'écoutait-il pour commencer ? Il était cent fois plus intelligent qu'elle et de plus, connaissait ses frères. Faire venir une masseuse ! Léo était déjà paranoïaque des conséquences si leur existence était dévoilée au grand jour ! De toute façon, son frère, hors dojo, détestait le contact physique. Et il n'acceptera jamais de demeurer allongé sur son plastron plus que quelques secondes, il est beaucoup trop nerveux de baisser sa garde. Donnie soupira. Il pouvait bien essayer, mais n'achèterai rien de la « Voûte aux plaisirs » de la Texane. Donnie, pour économiser, faisait les propres chandelles de médiation de son frère. Il possédait donc de l'huile essentiel de santal blanc. Après quelques recherches, il découvrit que cette huile diminuait le stress chez les hommes et soulageait les problèmes des voies respiratoires. Il avait entendu Léonardo renifler le matin même. Léo refuserait de se confier au Dr Feelgood, mais il ne refuserait pas que l'on soigne quelque chose d'aussi incontestable qu'un rhume.

Il était bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous de Raphael, quand celui-ci entra dans le labo.

-Donnie, juste pour te dire, inutile de m'attendre. Je ne viendrais pas.

-Oh, c'est parfait Raph, car actuellement, j'avais pensé annuler notre rendez-vous, répondit Donnie d'un ton absent.

-Oh, très bien. Tu fais quelque chose ?

-J'avais prévu voir Léo à la place. Je prépare actuellement quelque chose pour lui.

-Un médicament ? demanda Raph plein d'espoir.

-Non, une huile à massage, à partir de concentré de bois de santal. Tu sais que Léo est fou de cette odeur. De plus, cette huile, regarde, lis les propriétés : « aiguise nos sens, nous connecte à notre inconscient, stimule notre intuition... Et son parfum, suave et puissant, est une vraie invitation à la sensualité ». C'est prometteur,non?

-Qu'est-ce que la sensualité a à faire là-dedans ? tonna Raph. Léonardo a besoin de médecine traditionnelle ! Tu penses le soigner comme moi et Mikey ? Oui, je sais pour Mikey, ajouta-il menaçant.

-Raph, ne sois pas jaloux de Mikey, cela n'a rien à voir. Nous sommes tous des frères et je vous aime tous également.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux de Mikey…commença Raph pour brutalement se taire. Puis, il enchaina :

-Léo a seulement besoin de vrais soins. Écoute, ne t'occupes plus du tout de moi. Je te promets d'aller mieux, mais trouve un réel médicament pour Léonardo.

Surpris, Donnie, murmura son assentissent.

Un bip sonore de son ordianteur l'avertis qu'il avait un nouveau message.

 _Salut Donnie,_

 _J'ai discuté avec la toiletteuse de mon chien de ton problème. Tu te souviens quand je m'étonnais que vous eussiez tous 17 ans ? Tu m'as dit que vous étiez adoptés. Alors, voilà, puisque tu ne m'as pas répondu immédiatement, j'ai déduis que tu étais fâché. J'ai relu mon message et j'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas mon commentaire sur Lisa. Je veux dire, je m'en doutais depuis un bon moment quand tu me parlais en détail des positions préférés de ton frère que Lisa, c'était toi. Puis, je suppose que tu es aussi le thérapeute de ton benjamin. Bref, je pense que la frustration de ton frère vient de ce que tu ne lui apportes pas ce qu'il veut. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas un bon amant, que le plus jeune rôde autour de ta porte lorsque tu as des rendez-vous avec l'autre, prouve qu'il tient à toi. De toute évidence, le problème n'est pas de ce que tu fais, mais juste le fait que cela soit toi. Tes frères Léo et Raphael semblent avoir beaucoup de tension sexuelle entre eux. S'il baisait avec ton frère Léo, probablement qu'il serait plus satisfait. Je crois qu'il a besoin de savoir que votre ainé a besoin de lui et sentir qu'il est celui qui lui apporte du bien-être et de la satisfaction l'amènera au septième ciel. De même, Léo a besoin de voir qu'il peut compter sur toi pour bien t'occuper de tes frères, en fait que vous pouvez tous vous occupez des uns et des autres. Cela diminuera son sentiment de responsabilité et si, vous en échange vous vous occupez tous de lui, avec douceur, il se laissera faire. Vous avez tous besoin de voir les autres satisfaits pour éprouver de la satisfaction. Je pratique depuis longtemps l'échangisme. Voir son partenaire jouir avec un autre peut être très allumant. Je pense que ton petit frère est jaloux du manque d'attention. Il n'a rien contre Raphael, mais ne veut pas être exclu. Partouzez tous ensemble ! Mais ton grand frère semble sérieux, donc essayez de lui-faire l'amour pour commencer. D'abord avec un partenaire qui ne sera pas repoussé, puis tous ensemble. Mets une ambiance sexy. C'est essentiel. Bonne chance._

 _Ps. Si tu veux filmer ou prendre des photos, tu peux me les envoyer. Je suis curieuse de voir l'énorme sexe de ton frère. T'avais-je dit que je collectionne les moulages de pénis ?_

 _Bonne journée,_

 _Bise, Shella_

Donnie était conscient qu'il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Ok, Shella avait vraiment besoin d'une thérapie elle-même pour les dépendants sexuels, reste qu'elle avait, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, avec une toiletteuse à chien, rien de moins, déduis quelque chose que Donnie n'avait jamais figuré qui se passait sous son nez depuis des années.

Raph désirait Léo.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que pensait Léonardo, s'il s'en doutait, s'il éprouvait la même chose ou quoique ce soit. Pour déchiffrer les émotions sous le masque stoïque du leader, il fallait être un putain de devin.

Donnie regarda l'huile à massage. Puis, le courriel de Shella.

Il aurait besoin de l'aide de Michelangelo pour commencer.


	7. Leo: Homemade

Raphael ne comprenait pas. Bien entendu, il admettait que beaucoup de choses passaient sa compréhension. Comment des connards pouvaient croire en l'astrologie ? Comment des New Yorkais pouvaient ne pas être fans des Yankees ? Comment Mikey faisait pour ne pas être obèse ? Et aussi pourquoi les gens faisaient la file à New York pour des bagels de Montréal quand la cité faisait ses propres bagels bien meilleurs ? Cela n'avait aucun sens! Mais rien ne dépassait pour lui le mystère de ce que trouvait Léo à cette garce sournoise. Le triangle des Bermudes ? Rien à côté de ce puzzle obsédant : qu'est-ce qui ramenait Léo vers cette salope de sorcière de Karai, soir après soir ?

Ce n'est pas comme si cette chipie donnait du sexe à Léo et lui pompait le dard entre les poubelles d'une ruelle. Non, Raph aurait été dégouté et outré mais aurait presque compris. Mais même pas. Léo ne revenait pas avec l'odeur du sexe sur lui. Parfois, il revenait avec une estafilade, parfois une blessure plus sérieuse…au point où que Raph décréta son frère masochiste. Mais de temps à autre, Léo était indemne et pourtant son regard avec le même reflet halluciné que quelqu'un qui venait de prendre son pied.

Il avait voulu savoir. Il ne sortit plus avec Casey. Il préférait le suivre , lorsque de nuit, Léo quittait leur repaire silencieusement, suite à la réception d'un texto. Sûrement que son frère, l'ultime Ninja s'était su suivi, mais il n'avait dévié de sa destination. Raphael avait tout observé, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Karai n'attendait jamais Léo à leur point de rendez-vous. Elle le guettait dans un coin, comme une araignée guette sa proie et l'attaquait par derrière. Raph, convaincu que son frère allait se faire trancher la gorge, avait failli intervenir. Mais les yeux brillants de plaisir de son frère l'arrêtèrent, alors même que la lame était sur sa jugulaire. Parfois, Karai n'était même pas seule, attendant son frère dans un coupe-gorge avec cinq sbires. Léo continuait de revenir vers elle pourtant. Nuit après nuit et il ne comprenait pas.

Et cela l'enrageait à n'en plus finir.

Il avait toujours imaginé son frère comme étant une personne sensible, poétique, trouvant l'équilibre par la spiritualité. Il ne comprenait ce que l'âme élevée de Léo pouvait trouver de grisant à risquer sa peau dans ces rencontres nocturnes. Ce n'était pas qu'il était jaloux, non ! Il craignait pour la vie de son frère et leader, point.

Il en parla à Donnie. C'était supposé être un type brillant et tant qu'à faire des conneries comme se masturber sur des hentais ou lire des fan fiction gay de Star Trek il pouvait bien l'aider à délivrer Léo de son obsession.

Donatello lâcha son clavier quelques instants, mais ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux.

-Autassassinophilie…

-Quoi ?

-L'autassassinophilie est une paraphilie dans laquelle un individu est sexuellement attiré par le risque d'être tué. Ce fétichisme peut inclure certains facteurs qui peuvent mettre en danger la vie d'autrui, comme la noyade ou l'étranglement.

-Tu veux dire que les tentatives de meurtre font bander Léo ?

-Ouais, plus ou moins… Bon, sors, je me prépare à faire de la sex-cam avec une jolie Norvégienne.

Raph sorti sans s'opposer, trop estomaqué. Si un couteau sous sa gorge branchait Léo, il y avait moyen de s'arranger sans qu'il risque réellement sa vie. Surtout avec cette putain nippone. Il fallait y songer.

Raph attendit patiemment. La vibration étouffée du T-Phone lui parvient de l'autre côté du mur et il se prépara. Il devait précéder Léo pour son plan. Il connaissait son trajet habituel. Il l'emprunta. Mais ce soir-là il n'était pas là pour veiller sur lui. Oh non ! Il allait lui donner une bonne leçon.

Les pas de Léonardo s'approchèrent et Raph se tient prêt, son bandana rouge dans les mains.

Dès que Léo eut légèrement dépassé sa hauteur, Raph plongea, enroulant le bandana autour de la gorge de l'ainé des Hamato, serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Alors, Fearless ? On se balade à cette heure ? Tu ne sais pas que tu peux faire de mauvaises rencontres ? Comme celle-ci ? Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Fini les ordres, les sermons et monopoliser la télévision pour ta stupide émission.

Léo se débattit fermement au départ, puis il commença à se ramollir. Cela ne pouvait être l'asphyxie déjà, ils pouvaient retenir leur respiration plus longtemps. Après un bref regard à sa victime, Raph comprit ; Léonardo était allumé. Malgré l'avertissement de Don, ce fut pour lui un agréable choc. Pour entretenir la bonne forme de sa proie, Raph crut bon de justifier son plan par une menace. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce fétiche, ne sachant trop comment l'entretenir, mais y trouvant son avantage. Il fallait donner au client ce qu'il demandait pour éviter qu'il aille voir chez la concurrence.

-Je vais te tuer. Mais avant, je vais te violer. Et quand tu seras mort, je vais te violer encore.

Il eut un moment de crainte. Avait-il poussé le bouchon trop loin ? Léo avait beau être foutrement bizarre il n'était peut-être pas branché nécrophilie.

Un couinement le rassura ainsi que la vue du membre de son frère qui avait jailli spontanément de son plastron.

Le sexe fut incroyable. Léo résistant juste pas assez suffisamment lorsqu'il lui maintient la tête sous l'eau putride des égouts, perdant même connaissance brièvement. Ce fut un moment où Raphael paniqua un instant, mais la gifle fut suffisante pour sortir Léo de son évanouissement. Lorsque cela fut terminé, Raph ne sut que dire. Que dire à son frère qu'on a baisé tout en essayant de le tuer : « Que dirais-tu d'une partie de Monopoly rendus à la maison ? »

-Euh…j'espère que cela te servira de leçon ! La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clément !

-Hum…Quelle leçon suis-je supposé avoir apprise ? questionna Léo tournant ses yeux bleus languissants.

-Les produits maisons sont meilleurs.

-Pardon ?

-Ben tu sais. C'est comme les bagels. Ceux de New-York sont meilleurs. Pourtant des New-Yorkais achètent ceux de Montréal. On devrait encourager notre propre bannière. Tu sais comme ses voitures allemandes faites au Mexique ? Ou ses putains de films indiens sans queue ni tête ? Pourquoi écouter Bollywood quand on a Hollywood ? C'est comme toutes les merdes faites à Taiwan…Juste des pâles imitations. On ne devrait utiliser que les produits nationaux…maison. Pas ceux de l'étranger. Ils sont plus fiables.

Léo cligna des yeux.

-Est-ce ta façon imagée et appuyée d'aucun élément concret ou même cohérent, de me dire que je pourrais trouver sous mon toit ce que je cherche avec Karai ?

Embarrassé, Raph rougit et ne répondit pas.

-Cela t'a pris 25 jours. Donnie devait être de mauvaise humeur d'avoir perdu son pari.

-Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-J'ai parié avec Donnie que ta jalousie ne tiendrait pas trente jours. Depuis le temps que tu me suis, je craignais presque de perdre.

-C'était…un piège ?

-Non, juste une incitation…pour capter ton attention. Tu n'as pas besoin de sortir battre des truands avec Casey. Tu peux trouver ton compte à la maison.

Raph était si estomaqué que se rappeler comment sa langue pouvait l'aider à parler lui échappa.

-Eh bien, Léo, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit de toi…tes plans sont parfois efficaces. Je ne crois pas avoir de projets avec Casey avant longtemps.

-Ni moi avec Karai, souri Léo d'un air entendu. Tu es un partenaire de jeu beaucoup plus inventif.

Et bras dessus, bras dessous, les frères rentrèrent à la maison.


	8. DR:FEELGOOD FINAL-INCOMPLET

Donnie était demeuré toute la journée hors de son labo. Il devait prendre Léo au dépourvu, au bon moment. Pour que Mikey puisse préparer la salle, il aurait pu trouver un prétexte pour garder le leader avec lui. Mais, faire entrer Léo dans le laboratoire était trop difficile. Léonardo semblait se méfier de ce recoin du repaire et l'évitait. Donnie s'était demandé si Léo se doutait de son jeu de rôle de Dr. Feelgood et que, il le désapprouvait, mais sans s'y opposer, croyant ses frères réellement mieux par ce traitement. Mais, après réflexion, Donatello se dit que le leader ne voulait simplement pas être examiné afin de dissimuler ses cicatrices d'automutilation et sa perte de poids.

Leo refusait d'être soigné. Il allait mal depuis si longtemps qu'il avait dû perdre le souvenir d'avoir déjà été heureux. L'avait-il même déjà été, avait songé amèrement le scientifique. Leur père n'y était pas allé de main morte avec l'aîné, le saoulant de responsabilités, d'études et d'entrainement. Cela craignait parfois, d'être l'enfant préféré et d'être aussi doué que parfait.

Mais Léo n'était pas si parfait que cela, heureusement. Donnie connaissait bien les défauts et les faiblesses de son frère : la naïveté et un amour fraternel si inconditionnel que la seule chose qui pouvait s'y comparer était l'abnégation et la tendresse des mères. Mais, espéra-t-il, il espérait trouver, sous cet amour quasi-maternel, un désir peut-être plus charnel.

Donatello se mordit les lèvres, ayant terminé ses quelques préparatifs et sachant que Mikey avait lui aussi termin. Il jouait gros : si cela ne fonctionnait pas, les risques que l'état de tout le monde empire étaient immenses. Il ne savait comment Léo prendrait la nouvelle qui avait des relations sexuelles avec leurs frères. De même, si Léo repoussait Raphael, la réaction de ce dernier risquait d'être catastrophique. Un effet d'enchainement se produirait qui détruirait leur famille jusqu'au dernier.

C'était son va-tout.

De toute façon, ils en étaient-là. Léo se dirigeait vers une mort inéluctable, à ce rythme. Raphael n'y survivrait pas cinq jours. Puis, lui-même ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir, par son incompétence, laisser ses frères mourir. Mais il ne laisserait pas le benjamin derrière-lui, seul, alors…

Il y avait déjà, il y a quelques nuits, alors que, ressassant leur problème, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, songé à une autre solution, aussi drastique, mais avec une issues plus certaine qu'une orgie de groupe, qui ne laisserait aucun frère dans le deuil, avec le minimum de douleur. Ils n'avaient aucune existence officielle de toute façon. Personne ne les pleurerait.

Mais avant cette alternative, il voulait bien essayer l'idée de Shella. Il avait acheté à la cougar quelques derniers items, utilisant leurs dernières économies, en fouillant ls tiroirs. Mais il espérait que cela en vaudrait la peine. Les recevoir avait pris trois jours où il était demeuré sur les dents à craindre que d'ici là, l'ainé commette le seppuku.

Il avait réfléchi au problème et il s'était dit que Léonardo était la pierre angulaire. Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, les liens serrés entre eux faisaient qu'avec un des frères malheureux, les autres l'étaient également. Mikey était le plus intuitif et le plus sensible. Sans leur ainés, Mikey n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses problèmes et ne souffrait aucunement de dépression. C'était Raphael et Léonardo qui influençaient son humeur. Léo, désœuvré et ne trouvant pas de sens à sa vie, tenait à ses missions de justiciers que Mikey ne pouvait suivre. En les mettant en danger, il encourait la colère de Raphael, qui le lui reprochait. Le chef, en protégeant le plus jeune, leur attirait les foudres du porteur de saï et s'ensuivait des disputes épiques entre les aines auquelle lui et Mikey, assistaient, impuissant.

Pourtant, le benjamin adorait Raphael et celui-ci, i peine un an, était le compagnon de jeu vidéo préféré de Michelangelo. Mais depuis, les problèmes de la tortue colérique avait pris tellement d'ampleur qu'il ne semblait plus supporter aucun membre de leur famille. Son antagonisme avec le leader était le plus évident et pourtant, Donnie se reprocha encore de ne pas avoir vu cela pour ce que c'était vraiment : de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant sa façon d'insister pour que Donnie soigne Léo, après qu'il ait pourtant donné un direct à la mâchoire à ce dernier, après l'avoir traité de fils de pute aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ils avaient frisé la catastrophe. Enfin, elle n'était pas encore complètement évitée, mais, grâce à la manière obsessive qu'une Texane quadragénaire avait de tout relié au sexe, peut-être tout irait mieux. Après tout se dit Donnie, Freud n'était guère différent et très respecté dans la communauté scientifique.

Donc, faire entrer Léonardo dans son labo était impossible, mais il considérait que cela serait déjà une réussite de le faire sortir de sa chambre ou du Dojo. Il n'allait de l'un que pour aller à l'autre, passant tellement en coup de vent dans la salle de bain que Donnie ne se rappela pas l'y avoir surpris depuis au moins trois semaines. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pas non plus l'avoir croisé à la cuisine depuis deux jours.

De toute façon, tout était prêt et ils allaient au Dojo. Léo allait peut-être peté un câble en voyant les changements à sa pièce favorite, mais Don n'en n'avait rien à cirer. C'était l'endroit idéal pour ce qu'ils allaient faire. C'était la pièce la plus asiatique, la plus vaste et couverte de tatami, déjà. De plus, elle était plus sanitaire que le salon puisque c'était Léonardo lui-même, maniaque de propreté, qui était responsable de son entretien.

Il n'y avait pas de mal à user de chantage affectif, se répéta Donatello. La fin justifiait les moyens et c'était la seule faille dans l'acier de Léonardo. Le leader, lui-même, disait que dans chaque ennemi, il fallait trouver la faille et l'exploiter.

Le leader était justement dans sa chambre, à méditer. Il y passait de plus en plus de temps, devenant de plus en plus l'ombre de lui-même. Il y était depuis plus de deux heures, leur ayant ainsi permit de tout préparer. Il ne frappa pas à la porte, puisque lorsque son frère était en transe, il n'entendait parfois rien. Il entra tout bonnement et, malgré la vitesse de réaction de l'ainé, il vit ce qui redoutait : les séances de méditation cachaient des séances de mutilations.

Le jeune chef, après avoir eu brièvement l'air paniqué d'un enfant de trois ans la main dans la jarre à biscuit en dissimulant son tanto et son avant-bras lacéré, prit son masque d'empereur romain outragé afin de demander à Donatello ce que signifiait cette interruption intempestive de sa séance de méditation.

Dans la lueur du regard de son frère, il lut le défi qui lui jetait de nier qu'il s'agissait de médiation et de le confronter. Donnie n'était pas assez bête pour tomber dans le piège. On n'attrapait une mouche farouche comme Léonardo avec du vinaigre.

 _-Léo, j'ai besoin de ton aide,_ lança-t-il d'un ton qui n'eut aucune peine à rendre dramatique.

Aussitôt le leader se leva, alarmé.

 _-C'est Raphael? Il est arrivé quelque chose?_

Donatello remarqua avec intérêt que la première inquiétude de son ainé avait concerné la tête brûlée. Peut-être que Raphael n'était pas le seul à refouler des sentiments.

- _Pas exactement,_ nuança-t-il, ne voulant ajouter au stress de son frère inutilement, _mais si nous n'agissons pas rapidement, il arrivera quelque chose. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour la dernière étape du traitement._

Le regard d'acier bleuté devint soupçonneux.

- _Pourtant,_ commença le leader, sceptique _, je le trouvais assez calme._ _Il n'a pas bu d'alcool à outrance depuis plus d'une semaine, grâce…à tes soins._

De la suspicion, les traits nobles du chef avaient pris une tournure aigre et Donnie faillit tomber à genoux de reconnaissance. Léonardo semblait…jaloux. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le type d'envie qu'il souhaitait. Le porteur de katana tentait depuis près de quatre ans de curer Raphael, alcoolique depuis la puberté, de son vice. Que Donnie ait réussi pouvait froisser son orgueil aussi monumental que les Pyramides. Il devait dévier l'attention du leader vers autre chose.

- _J'ai surpris Raphael à se faire du mal..._ improvisa-t-il.

A ces mots, les yeux de Léonardo s'ouvrirent démesurément. 

_-Avec son sai,_ continua le scientifique _, Il n'a remplacé l'alcool que par une autre forme d'autodestruction. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Léo. Et aussi de celle de Mikey. Je lui en ai parlé et il est d'accord. Il ne manque que toi et tu es la pièce la plus importante. J'ai besoin de toi, Léo. C'est trop pour moi._

Les larmes lui montèrent naturellement aux yeux et achevèrent de convaincre le leader.

Malgré sa lassitude et son mal de vivre, Léo ne pouvait résister à rendre service à Donatello, surtout quand celui-ci prenait ce ton de voix plaintif et mettait le bien-être de ses petits frères dans la balance. L'idée que Raphael puisse se faire du mal et se charcute, comme lui, avait semblé insoutenable à son grand frère.

Habilement, Léo réussit à se lever en dissimulant toujours ce qu'il croyait un secret, remarqua Donnie avec chagrin.

- _Que puis-je faire Donnie? Je ne suis plus le chef que j'ai été_ , expliqua douloureusement la tortue au bandana bleu.

 _-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un leader, Léo, mais d'un frère. Viens, suis-moi. Je vais tout t'expliquer._

Léonardo arrêta aussitôt et se figea avec les yeux affolés d'un animal aux abois.

- _Nous n'allons pas dans ton labo?_ Questionna-t-il anxieusement.

Donatello secoua la tête.

- _Non, il s'agit de médecine douce qui ne requiert pas mes instruments habituels. Je ne te ferai aucun bilan de santé, Léo,_ promit Donnie, la main sur le cœur, _Je sais que tu vas parfaitement bien,_ déclara-t-il devant un Léonardo visiblement soulagé, croyant de bonne foi avoir mystifié tout le monde.

Comment il put articuler ce mensonge avec conviction et Léo le croire, il n'en n'avait aucune idée.

- _Nous allons au Dojo, mais avant, je veux que nous passions dans ma chambre. Tu dois enfiler un uniforme._ _C'est essentiel et j'en porterais un semblable,_ affirma-t-il devant le regard bleu interrogateur.

Un fois dans la chambre de Donatello, celui-ci ferma la porte et prit une grande respiration. C'était un moment décisif et il marchait sur une glace fine.

- _Tu vois, il est ressorti de mon entretien avec Raphael qu'il se plaignait que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance et que tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu m'as déjà faite la même confidence à ce propos_ , expliqua le scientifique.

- _Je ne me souviens pas de cela,_ nia de bonne foi le porteur de katana, puisqu'effectivement, n'étant pas du genre à exhiber ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais rien dit de tel.

- _Tu as remarqué que nous vivons beaucoup de stress ces temps-ci. Bref, selon la médecine traditionnelle thaïe, un massage est la solution. J'ai pensé te jumeler à Raphael. Que chacun laisse l'autre le toucher dans un but simplement thérapeutique améliorera vos liens._

Le leader devint rétif.

- _Je ne crois pas, Donnie._

Donatello alors lança son as.

 _-Raphael a accepté. Tu veux que je lui dise que tu refuses ? Il sera déçu !_

Donnie, naturellement, avait dit le contraire à Raphael, plus tôt. Il avait expliqué à la tête chaude que, finalement, après réflexion, le traitement de Léo serait plus efficace donné par lui. Raphael avait refusé farouchement jusqu'à ce que Donnie lui dise que Léo, lui, avait accepté. Cela avait eu pour résultat de profondément remuer la tortue en rouge, qui avait cédé, le feu aux joues.

- _Tu vois, Léo. Je vais en appeler à tes dons de comédiens. Pour ne pas créer de malaise, nous allons faire un jeu de rôle._

Les yeux bleus clignèrent deux fois, le chef trop ébahi pour poser une question. Il n'avait nul don de comédien et cela était un fait connu. Surprendre le leader était rare. Donnie résista à l'envie de se frotter les mains de contentement.

 _-Pour que cela soit plus naturel, tu vas te mettre dans la peau d'une Geisha_

Les joues de Léo rosirent de colère.

 _-Premièrement, les Geisha ne sont pas de vulgaires masseuses. C'est un préjugé de croire qu'elles servent à des fins de gratifications sexuelles…_

Donnie sourit, apaisant;

- _Léo, je ne te demande pas d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Raph, à moins bien sûr que tu en as envie._

L'air à la fois affolé, consterné, furieux et surtout embarrassé du leader était ce que Don avait vu de plus amusant depuis longtemps.

Donnie avait l'habitude des jeux de rôles désormais. Avec son expérience, prendre une mine contrite fut aisé :

- _Raph s'y attend et si je le fais pour Mikey, il sera ulcéré que tu refuses de le masser, lui. Tu sais comment il est…Votre relation va s'envenimer et…Mikey m'a confié que Raph allait peut-être faire quelque chose de stupide…tu comprends? Je ne te demande que de faire semblant une demi-heure, Léo. Cela sera bénéfique pour tous._

Donnie mit tout l'émotion possible dans son regard et vit celui de son frère, vaciller

- _Comment…cela va fonctionner,_ céda le leader.

Don essaya de dissimuler son sourire victorieux. Le plus dur restait à venir.

- _Tu vas enfiler cela._ Expliqua -t-il en tendant la pièce de soie bleue, brodée de paons, qui était plus en fait un peignoir sexy qu'un authentique kimono.

Le leader, tel que Donnie l'avait prédit, secoua farouchement la tête.

 _-Hors de question que je m'attife en fille de joie_ _ **,**_ martela fermement le porteur de katana.

 _-Mais Léo, Raph en portera un ensuite._ Répondit ingénument le scientifique. _J'en ai commandé quatre._

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention du jeune chef.

- _Vraiment?_ questionna en rougissant davantage qu'une pucelle

 _-Vraiment,_ confirma Donnie. _Ceux de Mikey et de Raph sont accrochés au Dojo. Je peux te dire que celui de Raphael est écarlate avec des broderies blanches de chrysanthèmes_

Donnie, sous le regard absolument stupéfié de Léonardo, enfila le sien, un violet brodé de motifs de fleurs de cerisiers.

- _Tu vois, nous sommes durant l'occupation américaine après la Seconde guerre à Tokyo. Raph et Mikey sont deux marines américains. On nous a demandé de prendre particulièrement soin d'eux._

Donnie craignait que Léo allât retorquer que c'était sociologiquement ou historiquement inexacte, mais, à sa grande surprise, le leader hocha simplement la tête. C'était, malgré que cela paraisse fou, le seul jeu de rôle possible qu'il avait trouvé. Avec leur carapace, les kimonos étaient ce qu'ils y avaient de moins ridicules et étant asiatique, le scientifique avait espéré que le jeune chef se prête plus facilement au jeu. Mais même dans ses scénarios les plus optimistes, Donnie aurait cru rencontré plus de résistance de la part du leader. Donnie lui tendit le kimono bleu XX Large et le leader l'enfila, sans un mot.

Il n'avait pas poussé jusqu'au maquillage. Le mieux était l'ennemi du bien et il trouvait que le jade du corps de Léo ressortait magnifiquement dans la soie céruléenne. Raph, si Shella avait deviné juste, allait craquer. Il donna encore quelques consignes et détails et fit signe à son frère de l'accompagner.

Le leader le suivit silencieusement, mais par sa respiration, Don vit bien que Fearless, pour une fois était nerveux. Ils entrèrent, accueilli par une musique pseudo-authentique qu'il avait téléchargé.

Léo, effaré, analysa les changements que Mikey l'avait aidé à préparer dans ce qui était pour lui l'équivalent d'un lieu de culte.

Au milieu du Dojo, le benjamin avait étendu des coussins ainsi que l'huile et quelques bougis, mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait le plus l'attention du leader

Ils étaient là, Raphael et Mikey, étendus sur leur plastron. Don avait jugé que, pour commencer, Léo avait besoin de garder du contrôle sur la situation. Ensuite, ayant massé Raphael, il ne pourrait lui refuser la faveur. Si pour aujourd'hui, il se rendait jusque-là.

Pour leur confort et mettre ses frères plus à l'aise, Donnie avait demandé à Mikey de mettre un espace de cinq mètres entre eux et Leo et Raph. Pas trop près, si les ainés voulaient rester entre eux et pas trop loin pour que, le cas contraire, ils oublient l'existence de leurs cadets. Léo, avec son kimono, l'avait allumé un max. Et, en regardant Mikey, il vit que cela avait produit un effet similaire chez le benjamin

Raphael avait les yeux exorbités de stupeur. Voir son frère en vêtement féminin et avec en plus, une mine docile, s'apprêtant à lui faire un massage dans une ambiance sensuelle devait être trop improbable pour avoir déjà été une même une simple fantaisie.

Le cou était la zone la plus érogène du corps de Raphael qui n'était pas trop intime. Donnie le savait d'expérience. Il avait donc expliqué à Léonardo que certains points de pression de stress se trouvait dans le cou de la tortue et qu'il fallait insister sur cette zone. Le leader avait semblé perplexe, lui qui connaissait bien mieux que Donnie l'acupuncture, mais il avait à nouveau hoché la tête. De toute façon, avec leur carapace, les zones possibles de massage étaient assez réduites.

Mais est-ce que Léo jouerait le jeu à ce point, se questionna la tortue au kimono violet. Il fut rapidement rassuré.

Leo s'avança lentement, mais sans hésitation et après s'être incliné, il déclara avec un accent nippon féminisé, tout en s'agenouillant au côté de Raphael qui la tête tournée, l'avait suivi des yeux avec incrédulité :

 _-Noble guerrier étranger, je m'appelle Sayuki. Je suis ici pour ton bien-être et ton divertissement. Détends-toi._

Donnie essaya de ne pas dévisager son grand frère, la bouche en agape, alors que celui-ci déversait un peu d'huile à massage sur ses mains et se mit à masser la nuque de son frère avec application.

La réaction de la tortue en-dessous de lui ne se fit pas attendre. Raph poussa un gémissement de contentement comme Donnie, pourtant très intime avec lui, n'en n'avait jamais entendu. Étonné, mais heureux de voir son frère dans de bonnes dispositions, Léo, sembla mis en confiance, approfondit son massage et aussi son jeu.

 _-Ton corps est si musclé, si puissant. Tu dois être très fort,_ murmura-t-il lascivement en massant les épaules de la tortue étendue à côté de lui.

Donnie avait conscience de ne pas masser Mikey très bien, trop distrait, mais celui-ci, qui n'avait de yeux que pour le spectacle d'à côté, ne semblait pas s'en plaindre trop vivement.

Raphael ne répondit pas. Donatello présuma qu'il craignait, par une mauvaise tournure de phrase de froisser Léo et que son plaisir s'arrête, car il était évident, à moins d'être aveugle et sourd, que la tortue au bandana rouge prenait son pied. Voir Léo agenouillé, le massant et le complimentant d'une voix douce, au lieu de l'abreuver d'ordre ou de sermons, devait être l'Éden, même si, sexuellement, il n'était pas attiré par lui.

Le soupçon, né après la suggestion de Shella, avait grossi après l'analyse de plusieurs évènements qui se révélaient autant d'indices d'une attirance du cadet pour l'ainé. Mais, il ne pouvait en être certain encore et, pour ce qui est de ce que Léo en pensait, il n'en n'avait aucune idée bien nette pour le moment.

Puis, Donnie entendit distinctivement, malgré la musique orientale, le premier churr de la soirée. Sa tonalité grave ne faisait aucun doute sur la tortue qui avait produit ce son. Oui, le porteur de saï appréciait le moment pleinement.

Il jeta un regard curieux sur son frère en kimono bleu, se demandant si son frère connaissait l'origine et la signification de ce son. Léo sembla ne pas lui faire attention, poursuivant très professionnellement son massage. Le scientifique mordit ses lèvres. De bonne foi, son frère faisait ce qui lui était demandé. Il ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher de ne pas s'être prêté au jeu. Mais, ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant était de voir comment allait réagir Raphael si le massage demeurait PDG 8. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de la tortue aux sais. Celui-ci avait la tête tournée du côté de sa « masseuse ».

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait donner l'exemple en espérant que Léo le suive. Cela devait déjà faire un quart d'heure qu'il massait le cou et les épaules des tortues allongées devant eux. Il se mit donc en devoir de descendre ses mains qui massaient distraitement Michelangelo. Il massa l'arrière des cuisses du benjamin, glissant parfois vers l'intérieur. Il savait que le plus jeune était très sensible aux caresses localisées à cet endroit, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait recevoir ses privautés son frère Raphael.

Avec intérêt, il remarqua le leader avait effectivement suivit son exemple et malaxait avec dextérité l'arrière et l'intérieur des cuisses puissamment sculptés de son immédiat cadet. Un second churr se fit entendre suivit d'un troisième et à sa grande stupeur il remarqua un fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qui lui en disait un volume. Raphael écarta les cuisses et imperceptiblement, déroula sa queue, dévoilant la seule partie de son corps que Don ne connaissait pas.

Sa première pensée, aussi digressante était-elle, fut de communiquer l'information à Shella, afin de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

 _ **Je suis incapable d'écrire la fin. Je souffre d'un bloc d'écriture, suite à une situation**_ _ **extrêmement frustrante**_ _ **avec quelqu'un, qui me prive de ma créativité. J'ai voulu finir cette série, dont je me suis rappelé avec le comic de NeatTea, pour la première histoire. Mais j'avais trop de choix devant moi. J'ai publié tout de même car j'approchais de la fin du chapitre. Je n'aime pas écrire du sexe pour du sexe. Il faut que cela soit drôle ou surprenant ou fasse avancer l'intrigue, sinon, perso, je trouve ca nulle. J'avais**_ _ **pensé à une fin tragique**_ _ **, mais je crois que mes quelques lecteurs en ont leur claque de la mort. Si cela intéresse quelqu'un, cette personne peut me communiquer son choix, peut-être cela m'aidera. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si cela serait un UKELEO ou DOMLEO et si ça serait un OP4. Cela ne semblait que de la simple pornographie sans but, n'allant pas avec le texte tout de sérieux sur les maladies mentales, alors, à part la fin tragique, je ne voyais pas. Et même la fin tragique était bof.**_

 _ **En fait, je publie tout de même pour que les deux ou trois personnes qui me suivent sachent que je suis en vie, puisque je publie plusieurs chapitres par semaine habituellement et que là, je n'ai rien fait, sauf de la traduction en anglais non publiée, depuis plus d'une semaine, je crois, alors que je suis en vacances.**_

 _ **La situation avec la personne que je ne nommerai pas, juxtaposée à mon down créatif après City Killer, la seule fic que j'ai aimé écrire du début à la fin, malgré ses 110 000 mots, font que je suis incapable d'écrire quoique ce soit. J'ai essayé de ressusciter ma flamme, avec ce chapitre, mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. Je quitte pour New York la semaine prochaine et j'aurai aimé m'avancer quelque peu, dans mes fics. J'ai trop de projets inachevés et cela me donne le vertige. C'est la même sensation que quand je vais à un buffet du style « All You can eat », la variété et l'abondance me soulève l'estomac et m'enlève le goût de manger…Trop d'histoires ici à terminé… Peut-être débloquerais-je demain, qui sait …**_


	9. KINKY KIT PART 1 AND 2 FOR NEATTEA

_**The Kinky kitty kit, part 1 &2**_

* * *

 _ **Part 1**_

He had done it again! The Righteous One, the high and mighty Leader had struck again! Raph cursed when he realized that his hideout where  
he was hiding his alcohol and cigarettes was empty. Leo, the sheriff of the lair, had just made a descent and seized his stock. It was impossible for it to be someone else's work. Master Splinter did not enter their room, Donnie did not care about what Raphael was doing and Mikey was not suicidal enough to have fun hiding the relaxants of Raph. Just Leo was quite an arrogant bastard to do it. Besides, it wasn't like it was the first time, nor was Raph the first victim of Captain Leonardo. Leo had seized Mikey's water pipe and porn mangas several times. In addition, he had established a quota for junk food. To Donnie, he had confiscated some drugs he didn't even know, which kept Donnie awake for nights and rationed his coffee.

His brothers had submitted and suffered the law of the prohibition of Leo, but this motherfucker could kiss Raph's ass if he thought he was going to let himself go again. During the last month, Leo had done this about 9 times already, and Raph was starting to feel dangerously irritated.

The dictator of purity being absent, Raph decided to take his revenge. But first, he was going to recover his property, which had to be concealed under Leonardo's mattress or in his wardrobe. Then, searching Leo's room, Raph might also find something to use against Leo to teach him not to touch to his stuff anymore.

Raph entered in the room, surprised that the door wasn't even locked. Leo was really the worst pretentious son of a bitch on Earth. He obviously thought that the "respect" that his brothers had for his authority would ensure his intimacy. Raph laughed softly. He wasn't a sucker like his little brothers. Leo should have known that. It was far too easy.

The impeccable room made him want to simply fuck a huge mess looking for his beers and cigarettes. But Raph preferred a subtler approach. While searching for his personal belongings, he wondered what he could confiscate from Leo. His meditation candles? His incense? His tea? His treatise on the art of war? The guy really had to find less annoying hobbies! Leo was so predictable, boring and insipid, Raph said to himself, when, opening Leo's wardrobe, he found a box, quite large, on the ground.

 _" Ah ah ! Gotcha bitch! "_

Raph opened the box, thinking that the Fearless Leader kept his seizures. But he didn't expect to see something like that.

" _No fuckin' way!"_ he exclaimed, eyes wide.

In the box, he first saw a huge blue dildo. Hooks, cords, tape, gag, stuff he'd seen in a porn magazine that gave electric shocks, rings, dvds to evocative names like "Cockminator", lube... Raph's eyes were bulging. To which of his brothers Leo had walk off this inventory of erotic shop? For there was no possibility of it belonging to his big brother. Then Raph saw the costume: all in leather and metal, and these words were written on the back of the costume; "Master Leo" thus removing any doubt about the owner of this impressive collection. Raphael suddenly felt very warm, though he didn't know why. He convinced himself that this was due to the excitement of his discovery. He couldn't wait to talk to Don and Mikey, so that he could laugh at the pure and right Leo.

 _"Why does he even own such things?"_ It's not like Leo had a partner with whom he could have fun! Did that mean that their leader electrocuted himself and attached himself? Raph snickered: he would give his own balls to see that.

He discovered, underneath, a package conscientiously packed, called _"Kinky Kitty kit, to train your favorite kitty."_ Raph opened it and his smile died on his lips. Inside were other sexual objects of the same fetishistic style. A cat mask, handcuffs with feline print, a cat-type whip with nine tails, and a collar attached to a leash. It was not the nature of the objects that troubled Raphael, but their color. Everything was scarlet red. He felt the dreed, but the worst was to come and took away his last doubt and hope that the red was only a coincidence: a medallion engraved in the name of Raphie was attached to the collar of Master Leonardo's pet. He hurriedly shut the whole thing out, totally forgetting why he had come.

Raphael would have stayed in his room for ever if he could, but a few hours later, he had to leave it to share a meal with his brothers. He had been wondering if the whole thing was not just one of Leo's machinations? A psychological game to weaken the opponent's morale? He felt the collar tighten on his neck, preventing him from breathing, as a handful of iron was pulling on the leash, submitting it, while his brother behind him ... Nauseous, nervous he spilled his soda a minute later 'be sitting. When Leo offered him another one, Raph replied that he wasn't thirsty, avoiding his brother's eyes.

" _Raph? Are you sulking me because I took your beers and your cigarettes? No need to look for them. I threw everything into the tank. I don't know when you're going to learn your lesson! I don't want this here. Next time, I'll have to push the punishment further,_ " Leo said.

Submitted, his heart to his lips, Raph nodded. He had just felt a whole new respect for Leonardo, and he would never disobey him again. The heat in his lower abdomen appeared again and Raph blinked, unable to chase the image of the feline. Or maybe yes, he will not be obedient. Just to know what kind of punishment Leo had in mind to train his kitty.

* * *

 **Part 2**

 _ **The sequel for NeatTea.**_ _ **You must see her comic: Kinky Kitty kit.**_

Raphael was breathing better after a stifling three week. Since his discovery in Leo's room, he had had an irreproachable behavior. Despite everything, Leo had put a bundle of cigarettes under his nose, claiming to have found it in his room. That couldn't be true. Someone, even Leo himself, had put him there to make him accuse. He had to claim to pass a test under the detector of lies of Donnie for that leader in blue, drop the case.

But since then, he had become paranoid, imagining that cameras, like the well-named Big Brother, were spying on him. He hadn't smoked, drunk, sworn or even masturbated in three weeks. This slowly drove him crazy. But, miracle, Usagi had asked for help from Donnie and Leo for a mission and with Fearless in another dimension, it seemed to Raph that he would be on holiday. He would no longer be afraid to be held on a leash with a kitty red mask.

Leo had left a long list of rules: _**don't drink, don't smoke, don't do drugs don't watch porn movies**_ (the hypocrite bastard _),_ _ **eat your vegetables and a midnight curfew.**_

The funny thing was that Mikey was supposed to watch him. What a babysitter! Mikey was childish and easy to bully. What a joke! Raphael, as soon as the door was closed, had decided to make his law. He had been quiet for too long, under the threat of the red whip of the kinky kitty kit. When Leo had gone, he had no master to fear!

He had monopolized the television, despite the complaints of Mikey, as well as the X BOX. The younger mutant had threatened to complain to the chief, as soon as he returned, Raph had laughed at him, saying that he didn't violate any of Leonardo's rules. Mikey had gone, sulking in his room. It was almost midnight and Raph, while he was finishing Mikey's Neapolitan ice cream knew he had to go to sleep. He didn't want to be caught and that Michelangelo had a right reason to denounce him.

Mikey was finally coming out of his room and his face, instead of expressing anger to see his empty ice cream jar, smiled like a cat having eaten a canary.

 _"Ya have nothin' to say, kid, it's not midnight yet."_

" _Of course, Raph, you have respected all the rules for not being Leonardo's kitty. "_

Raphael turned pale in several tones _." What are you talking about? »_

 _"Haven't you noticed that Leo's rule sheet had two sides_?" Mikey asked, smiling.

Raphael said nothing, stunned _. "On the other side of the sheet it was written that after two offenses you should be punished."_

Mikey handed the sheet: the other side was also from Leo's hand, it was not a falsification: _ **Share the TV fairly, don't eat all Mikey ice cream.**_ But, it wasn't all.

If Raphael makes two offenses to the Leonardo's code of behave, Leo will punish him on his return. If he makes two offenses to Mikey's code, Mikey will punish him immediately. But Raph, admitting offenses on both sides, must be punished only once. He will have to choose whether he wants the punishment of Leo or Mikey. Smiling, Mikey pointed out to him _:" Cool, dude, you have a choice! It's midnight, now, and you haven't finished your fries at dinner._ _It's was two offenses to the Leo's code »._

" _Fuck ya! Fries aren't damn vegetables »_ Raph snapped, anxious.

Mikey shrugged: _« They are made of potatoes, duh! So what punishment do you prefer? Mine or the Fearless Leader's one? »_

Raph sweated and imagined Leo's vengeance. Mikey was a kid with a weird imagination, but not with the twisted mind of Leonardo, the big perv.

" _Okay, Mikey, yer ... What did ya want? Make me eat earthworms, "_ Raph asked, trying to hide his fear.

Mikey smiled with all his teeth. " _No, I'm not as childish as you think, you see, Leo and I both love toys and ... pets."_ He handed to Raph, frozen by anguish, a bag, " _You see, I should rather have asked you if you wanted to be a kitty or a pony. Leo is more the type "cat", calm, noble, arrogant. I prefer a pony, more fun and energetic. Don't you think so?_ _Kitty are so been there, done that, got the t-shirt, you know, Madonna had kill the style in the '90. But pony play is so hot." t_ he turtle with the nunchakus explained, matter-to-factly _. "Sorry, bro, the mask is black, your color was unavailable "_

Raphael, wide-eyed and flushed, retreated, in sight of the pony mask, the bit and the whip, bravado all flew away _._ But the worst was to come _"Have you see this? This anal plug is made with real horsehair, but no animals have suffered, I swear. Leo is against animal testing, you know"_ the younger says, shrugging.

Mikey approached, holding the accessories in his hand. _"Don't be shy, Raphie. Donnie, right now, must not have respected his ban on coffee or technology, either, in Usagi's dimension. . .Leo promised me a picture of him, with his purple kinky kitty kit, in exchange for yours."_


End file.
